


Пока не вспыхнул меч

by Astronautka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Childhood Memories, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Imprisonment, Pining, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redemption, Rey Kenobi, Tragedy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astronautka/pseuds/Astronautka
Summary: В ночь перед казнью Кайло Рен просит о возможности увидеться с Рей.Перевод текста Before The Saber Swings http://archiveofourown.org/works/6564922/chapters/15020821





	1. Пожелания будут?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before The Saber Swings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564922) by [WaterlilyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterlilyRose/pseuds/WaterlilyRose). 



После суда его перевели в камеру более просторную и лучше обставленную. Здесь была кровать, а не куча тряпок на полу, были стол и стул. Все привинченное к полу, разумеется.

Здесь было почти что уютно, хоть и по-спартански. Кайло никогда не видел прока в безделушках и ненужных украшениях, он спокойно обходился без них.

Последние две недели прошли практически мирно в сравнении с неделями перед его пленением. Его привезли на Набу, где после победы Сопротивление основало новую базу. Его представили повстанцам в качестве заключенного, а генерал Органа впервые увидела своего единственного ребенка взрослым мужчиной. Большинство, естественно, ожидали, что он опустит глаза, и он приложил немало усилий, чтобы их разочаровать, отказываясь даже моргать в ее присутствии.

Его удивило, какой маленькой она была. Он помнил, что одно ее присутствие вызывало уважение, чувство преданности и полного повиновения. И в его мыслях это делало ее как минимум в полтора раза выше.

И вот она стояла перед ним. Не достающая ему даже до ключицы, поседевшая, усталая… непоколебимая. (Может быть, не все это были его мальчишеские выдумки.)

Его заставили опуститься на колени, пока Дамерон зачитывал список его преступлений и, кажется, наслаждался каждой минутой этого действия. Неподалеку от пилота он заметил предателя-штурмовика, который пристально смотрел на него сверху вниз. Море лиц смотрело на него с отвращением. Ничего нового. Но разглядывая толпу, он не видел никого из них.

_Где же она?_

Он не чувствовал ее в толпе, но она была здесь. Где-то рядом. Пряталась? Нет, непохоже на нее. Готовилась… да, это более вероятно.

Генерал Органа не приходила к нему до суда. Ей было и не нужно. Он и так мог слышать все, что происходило у нее в мыслях, даже на другом конце дворца. Скорбь, страх, чувство долга, отчаяние, тоска, злость, но больше всего – печаль. Ошеломляющая печаль. Из-за того, что должно было бы случиться, из-за того, что случилось, и из-за того, что могло бы случиться.

Кайло не позволял своим щитам опуститься. У них никогда не было традиционной для матери и сына связи, но несмотря на все, что он совершил, борясь со всем, ради чего она трудилась, некоторые вещи ему казалось правильнее оставить при себе до самого конца.

Суд проходил на Корусанте, в здании старого Сената, где когда-то выступал сам Палпатин. Народ требовал правосудия, и в самом деле, почему бы не дать им это представление, рассудил Кайло.

Хакс стоял там рядом с ним. Было в своем роде забавно видеть бывшего товарища таким, встрепанным и разъяренным своим положением. Его обычно гладко зализанные волосы безвольно рассыпались, закрывая глаза, униформа была грязной. Кайло по крайней мере дали возможность помыться перед тем, как начнется этот цирк. Может быть, его мать облегчала ему жизнь сильнее, чем он думал.

Фазма встретила свою судьбу на поле боя, и они остались вдвоем.

Вслух зачитывали список их прегрешений. Кайло предоставили шанс высказаться, но он отказался. Было сказано уже достаточно. Хакс отмалчиваться не пожелал, принял предложенное право и долго надрывался, разглагольствуя о добродетелях Первого Ордена. В Сенате ожидаемо поднялся шум, и Хакс кричал все громче (отличные легкие у него были, в противном случае, он не произносил бы столько речей).

В конце концов все это не имело значения. Вердикт был известен заранее.

Решение суда: виновны. Приговор: смерть.

Кайло ощутил ее присутствие в этом зале, похожем на арену, но очень слабо, и вокруг мелькало столько лиц, что он даже не стал пытаться ее отыскать.

Она была здесь. Этого было достаточно.

***

Первые два дня после суда Кайло провел в полном одиночестве, если не считать дроидов, которые приносили ему еду. Его перевезли обратно на Набу, перевели в новую камеру и оставили в покое. Кое-кто выражал негодование по поводу того, что его жилье стало лучше. Забавно, что охранники, выставленные у его дверей, лучше всего высказалась в его защиту.

«Он уже, считай, покойник. Какая теперь разница?»

Кайло проводил время за медитацией и обдумыванием разных вещей. Жизнь на «Финализаторе» всегда была сосредоточена на текущем моменте. Если бы он стал оглядываться в прошлое, его рассудок рассыпался бы на части.

_В сравнении с этим пара истерик – просто ерунда_ , подумал он, усмехнувшись.

Первым его посетителем-человеком стал Дамерон трое суток спустя. Он начал безо всякого вступления:

— День твоей казни назначен. Она состоится, когда над Набу поднимутся три луны вместе.

Десять дней. Больше времени, чем он ожидал.

— Я так понимаю, она будет публичной, - это был не вопрос.

Дамерон замялся. Он выглядел практически смущенным.

— Она будет происходить на ступенях дворца.

— Хм, — Кайло кивнул. Дамерон странно на него посмотрел, с какой-то смесью неприязни и непонимания в глазах. Кайло слегка улыбнулся:

— Ты думал, что я испугаюсь.

Дамерон выпрямился во весь рост:

— Я не думал, что монстры способны испытывать эмоции.

Кайло улыбнулся шире. Вот так-то лучше.

— Еще что-нибудь?

Пилот снова замялся:

— Тебе требуется что-нибудь? — кажется, ему было неприятно спрашивать. Они не привыкли просто разговаривать друг с другом. — Последние пожелания?

Кайло Рен задвинул подальше желание продолжать выводить Дамерона из себя и обдумал вопрос. Его вполне сносно кормили и предоставили все, что нужно для относительного комфорта. Какое-то время он молчал, потом заговорил:

— Скажи ей, что я жду.

Дамерон вскинул бровь:

— Генерал полагает, что ты не хотел ее ви...

— Я говорю не о генерале.

— Тогда о ком?

Кайло попробовал усмехнуться, но был уверен, что вышло не нахально, а скорее грустно.

— Ты знаешь о ком.

***

В камере Кайло было окно, а сама камера располагалась достаточно высоко, чтобы он мог видеть дворцовые ступени. Публике Набу откроется хороший вид. Завтра в полдень то, что он увидит с этих ступеней, станет последним, что он видит в жизни.

Хакс отправился на смерть, издевательски ухмыляясь. Толпа ждала унижения и глумилась над его высокомерием. Все прошло довольно чисто. Выстрел из бластера в затылок. Четко, все как положено. Кайло наблюдал за этим. Он почти восхищался Хаксом, хотя они не были друзьями. Тот не принял свою участь покорно и смиренно. Его характерная черта, настолько же выразительная, насколько и безрассудная.

Кайло был до странного спокоен. За последние три недели с тех пор, как его взяли в плен, он не испытывал никаких бурных эмоций. В нем были ярость и страх (и будут всегда, от них никуда не деться), но сильнее всего он ощущал въевшуюся в кости усталость.

Потому что он именно устал. Безмерно устал. За последние семнадцать лет он ни одной ночи не спал спокойно. И не уснет, пока она не придет.

Он пытался дотянуться до нее. Но после тренировок со Скайуокером ее щиты были прочны как сталь, и в отличие от генерала, которая никогда не училась защищать свой разум, ее мысли он прочитать не мог.

Какая-то часть его начинала чувствовать, как крепнет страх. Это его последняя ночь, и если она не придет…

Так много всего погибнет вместе с ним.

Над Набу уже садилось солнце, когда он ощутил ее присутствие сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Он не обернулся к открывающейся двери. Он продолжил смотреть на солнце и позволил ее свету омыть себя так, как ни один закат не мог и мечтать.

— Мне сказали, ты хотел меня видеть.

Она пыталась заставить свой голос звучать скучающе и безразлично. В любом случае, это была только попытка.

— Да. Примерно две недели тому назад, — ответил Кайло, хмыкнув. Он отвернулся от окна и посмотрел на нее.

В тунике и брюках, выданных в академии джедаев, она была совсем не похожа на ту девушку, которую он преследовал в лесу Такоданы. Тогда она боялась его и стреляла, не целясь, пытаясь не подпустить его к себе. Сейчас она стояла перед ним с выправкой солдата, а советы генерала, очевидно, помогли ей научиться держать лицо.

Но некоторые вещи совершенно не изменились.

Она по-прежнему убирала волосы в эти странные три пучка.

У нее по-прежнему была россыпь мелких веснушек на переносице.

И она по-прежнему боялась.


	2. Коридор, полный дверей

— У меня есть дела, — резко сказала она.

— Что за дела? — усмехнулся Кайло. – Стеречь империю? Я бы сказал, эта камера, блокирующая Силу, выполняет за тебя всю работу.

— Как бы удивительно это ни звучало, мир не крутится вокруг одного тебя.

Забавно, подумал он, когда она злилась, ее веснушки становились заметнее. Она огляделась вокруг:

— Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

— А почему бы и нет?

— Да просто немного странно пытаться наверстать упущенное со своим врагом в день перед… — она замолчала и быстро перевела взгляд на окно.

— Ты мне не враг. И никогда им не была.

Он отошел от окна и опустился на стул возле стола. У него ныли кости. Если бы только он мог уснуть.

— Что я тогда здесь делаю?

— Ты у меня в гостях.

Она шумно выдохнула через нос, почти что фыркнув:

— Думаю, правильнее будет сказать, это ты у нас в гостях.

Снова посмотрев на него, она медленно подошла к кровати и села, и они оказались лицом друг к другу.

— Твоей матери тяжело. Я это чувствую, — произнесла Рей и опустила взгляд на свои руки. – Я не знаю, что ей сказать. Что я могу сказать в такой ситуации?

— Решать ее проблемы – не твоя обязанность.

— Но кто-то же должен! – она опять впилась в него глазами. Он знал, что она сейчас думает о том, что случилось тогда на мосту, когда он забрал жизнь единственного человека, который хотя бы отдаленно мог представить, через что пришлось пройти Лее Органе.

Пусть ненавидит его. У нее нет причин не испытывать ненависти.

— Я уверен, мы с генералом сможем поговорить завтра. До тех пор пусть все останется как есть.

От Рей, похоже, не ускользнула ирония того, что ей помогает советами Кайло Рен, но она не стала ничего об этом говорить.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — с настойчивостью сказала она. – Зачем ты хотел меня видеть?

Кайло сложил руки на коленях.

— Конечно, я не обладаю большим опытом в традициях такого рода, но всюду существует обычай давать приговоренному к смерти в последний раз поговорить о его жизни в ночь перед этим важным событием. И поскольку у нас не слишком много пожилых почтенных джедаев, готовых выслушать меня, а твоего учителя я звать не собираюсь, ты вполне подходишь на эту роль.

Очевидно, ко многому была готова Рей, но не к такому.

***

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я стала твоим… исповедником? – Рей осторожно произнесла это слово, чтобы поглядеть, не прозвучит ли оно лучше вслух. Она была разочарована. Оно по-прежнему оставалось непонятным и отдавало каким-то мрачным юмором.

Кайло чуть поморщился:

— В некоторой степени. Ты уже знаешь обо мне больше, чем моя собственная семья. А все мои грехи предали публичной огласке.

— Тогда что еще ты хочешь сказать?

Кайло поглядел на свои руки, а потом опять в окно. Солнце почти исчезло. Падающие отблески света вычерчивали контур его лица. Рей глубоко вдохнула. Совсем неподходящее время, чтобы заметить, что под серебристой полосой шрама, оставленной ее клинком на Старкиллере, у него на коже рассыпались родинки, похожие на ее веснушки.

— Ты всегда чувствовала, что мне есть что сказать, больше, чем кому бы то ни было. Я ощущал это. Через нашу связь. Сам я не знаю, что ты ожидаешь от меня услышать, но сейчас у меня есть настроение поговорить. А еще это приятно – думать, что кто-то действительно хочет выслушать все, что ты скажешь. Даже сейчас.

Рей стиснула в пальцах тонкое стеганое одеяло, на котором сидела. С той самой битвы, когда она оставила ему шрам, между ними выковалась связь. Никто из них не стремился к такому исходу. Никто этого не хотел. Последнее, чего она хотела, это чувствовать гнев и жажду насилия, пытаясь медитировать на Эч-То. Трудно было наполнять себя светом Силы, ощущая, как кто-то разрушает сам себя изнутри где-то далеко отсюда, на другом конце галактики.

Рей проводила ночи в немой мольбе при шуме волн океана. Она садилась на камень рядом с «Тысячелетним Соколом», Чубакка послушно ее ждал. Она не говорила ни слова, и через какое-то время Чубакка уходил проверять корабельные системы, не тревожа ее. Она смотрела на корабль и на создание восьми футов ростом, по виду напоминавшее зверя из тех, что можно найти на самых диких планетах, но не обладавшее ни каплей их злобы.

Чубакка потерял своего друга и боевого товарища. Корабль потерял пилота. Рей потеряла шанс обрести отца.

Ей нужно было сосредоточиться на этом, чтобы не потерять цель. Чтобы отомстить за человека, который стал почти отцом. Чтобы не замечать, как сильно ее волновали слезы и сдавленные рыдания Рена в минуты, когда он думал, что его никто не видит.

Мастер Люк предупреждал ее об опасности таких мыслей. Месть — удел тех, кто использует Темную сторону, месть может совращать и сильнейшие добрые умы, так учил он ее. Рей не могла позволить себе попасть под власть этой соблазнительной мощи. Но сверни она с этого пути, её сострадание к нему истерзало бы её.

Она стала сильнее. Стала более уверенной в себе. Ее защитные барьеры стали крепче. Некоторые отдельные воспоминания были надежно укрыты от любого, кто решил бы подобраться к ним близко. Она не хотела, чтобы ее одиночество и уязвимость снова были всем видны.

От этого ее мутило – от понимания, что он видел ее в момент наибольшей слабости. В самый худший ее момент. Его дыхание на лице, когда он пересказывал ей ее же историю – глупые детские надежды резали ей уши, как фальшивая нота.

Его глаза пронизывали насквозь. Такие участливые. Такие понимающие. Потому что он действительно понимал – он знал подобное одиночество. То, что они имели друг с другом нечто общее, было хуже всего.

Они встречались потом на поле битвы, всякий раз награждая друг друга новыми ранами, которые бакта могла вылечить быстро, но потребовалось бы куда больше времени, чтобы изгладить их полностью. Его голос становился громче. Злость, страх, раздражение, отчаяние. Во имя Силы, неудивительно, что он был таким неуравновешенным. Всего полчаса такого смятения чувств в день, и Рей царапала ногтями пол своей маленькой хижины.

_Хватит. Хватит!_

Но дело было не в самой пытке, и именно это помешало Рей попытаться обрубить их связь.

Дело было в том, что стояло за ней. И что происходило до того.

Рей сравнивала это с коридором, полным дверей. Она шла по нему, и в какой-то момент одна из дверей ненадолго приоткрывалась, показывая мельком какой-то образ, после чего вновь захлопывалась.

Открывалась еще одна, и что-то выскакивало оттуда, стрелой пролетало мимо и исчезало за другой дверью. Она закрывалась раньше, чем Рей успевала заметить хоть что-нибудь. Оставались только отголоски. Разговоры. Музыка. Смех.

То и дело слышался звонкий чистый смех, как будто смеялся ребенок. Звуки разносились по всему коридору. Они были заперты в разуме Рена, но все же здесь могли гулять свободно. Он выпускал их из-за дверей и позволял заполнить пустоты в своей душе.

Только тогда он достигал некоего состояния, напоминающего покой.

Рей считала, что свету в людях не воздавалось должного. Он мог управлять ими и менять их так же властно, как это делал Сноук.

Когда Рена схватили, она почувствовала… страх. Страх за него.

Нерешительно она потянулась к нему, услышав, что он на Набу у Сопротивления. Хотя и было ясно, что его родство с генералом убережет его от любого вреда, который могут захотеть нанести тяжелые на руку любители быстрой расправы, она понимала, что состоится суд.

С изумлением она обнаружила в нем ярость, страх, отвращение… все было здесь, но словно бы и не было. Они не приветствовали ее у входа в его разум. Они были глубоко запрятаны и как будто погружены в сон. Вместо того на передний план выступили усталость и принятие.

Наступило время суда, и она была среди зрителей. Она надвинула на голову капюшон джедайского плаща, чтобы он ее не заметил. Она хотела, чтобы он знал, что она здесь, но лицо при этом желала скрыть. Представить, что он поднимет голову и увидит ее среди тех, кто приговаривает его… Нет.

Он стоял, выпрямившись, не выказывая никаких признаков ни страха, ни раскаяния, ничего. В его маске, которую Сопротивление постаралось уничтожить перед тем, как поднять его на борт своего корабля, сейчас не было нужды. Сдерживать эмоции у него всегда выходило из рук вон плохо. Это по-прежнему было так.

Оставалось заключить, что он не испытывал никаких эмоций, и потому на лице ничего не было видно.

_Виновен. Смерть._

_Нет. Нет…_

Он по-прежнему блокировал свои мысли и мог ощущать ее присутствие, но не слышал ее. Может быть, он не хотел. Не хотел больше никаких разговоров в своей голове. Приди ко мне или держи свое слово, словно бы говорило это ей. И ей казалось, она скребется в металлическую дверь его разума.

 _Сопротивляйся. Опротестуй. Проси о снисхождении. Дай им информацию в обмен. Сделай же что-нибудь!_  
  
Ничего. Его вывели из зала вместе с Хаксом.

Сообщение По почти принесло ей облегчение. Почти.

Поначалу она думала остаться непоколебимой, как генерал, и почтить память Хана, не поддавшись ни на дюйм. Возможно, Лея поступала так лишь потому, что Рен выразил желание, чтобы в его камере не было никакой материнской скорби. Но это к делу не относилось.

Она продержалась почти неделю, а потом увидела казнь Хакса.

На площади едва успел отзвучать бластерный выстрел, как она уже бежала к генералу с просьбой о пропуске для посетителя.

Эта история просто не могла завершиться кровью на дворцовых ступенях.

***

Кайло наблюдал за тем, как она обдумывает его слова.

_Эта девушка. О, эта девушка._

Чтобы привлечь ее на свою сторону, он делал вещи, противоречащие логике и здравому смыслу. И он сделал бы их снова.

С этой девушкой он так многого мог бы добиться. Он стал бы несокрушимым. Всемогущим.

_Я мог бы даже стать хорошим человеком._

Она подняла голову и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:

— Очень хорошо.

Он почувствовал, как она устремилась вперед, желая зайти к нему в мысли, и поднял руку в знак того, чтобы она не двигалась дальше.

— Не надо. Думаю, с нас обоих этого достаточно. Задавай мне вопросы. Любые. Я отвечу. Я хочу, чтобы мы просто поговорили перед тем, как я умру, и чтобы при этом один из нас не был закован, и ты не пыталась отсечь мне оставшуюся часть лица.

— Как я узнаю, что ты говоришь правду?

Тут Кайло сделал то, от чего Рей одновременно замутило и захотелось плакать. Он улыбнулся. Это была мягкая, радостная улыбка. От нее по его лицу пробежали тонкие морщинки. Он казался сейчас таким молодым. Таким человечным.

— Если кто и может сказать, когда я лгу, то это ты.

Рей пристально смотрела на его губы, _такие потрясающе чувственные губы_ , а потом подняла взгляд на глаза:

— Можно спрашивать что угодно?

Он кивнул:

— Так скажи мне, что ты хочешь узнать?


	3. Всегда быстро бегал

Рей размышляла над самым трудным вопросом в своей жизни, когда дверь камеры отворилась и вошел По. Он не ожидал увидеть ее здесь, на тюремной койке. Замешательство и ужас на лице По видеть было и смешно, и грустно. Ему явно забыли сообщить, что Рей пришла исполнить последнюю просьбу заключенного.

— Я тут… — начал По, переводя взгляд с Рей на Кайло, — пришел спросить, что хочешь сегодня на ужин.

Кайло не сводил глаз с Рей:

— Что угодно. Это не имеет значения.

— Это твой последний ужин, — подметил По.

— Любой ужин может стать последним, — пожал плечами Кайло.

По нахмурился, наверное, считая, что Кайло нарочно пытается смутить его. Рей вклинилась в диалог, пока не начался обмен колкостями:

— Принеси две миски рагу. Если не важно что, пусть будет оно.

По кивнул, а потом спохватился:

— Две?

Кайло чуточку выпрямился на стуле.

— Да, две, — вздохнула Рей, поудобнее садясь на кровать. – Я сегодня ужинаю здесь.

Судя по виду По, ему хотелось самолично вытащить ее из комнаты, но Рей смерила его своим знаменитым взглядом «убирайся, а не то получишь». В конце концов он посмотрел на меч у нее на поясе и, видимо, напомнил себе, что она сражалась с Реном и в худших условиях и побеждала.

Пока По не закрыл за собой дверь, Рей окликнула его:

— И бутылку чего-нибудь покрепче!

Кайло изогнул бровь:

— Ты ведь не хочешь напоить меня, чтобы получить ответы.

— Это не для тебя, — опять вздохнула Рей. – У меня такое чувство, что это понадобится мне.

***

Они ели в доброжелательном молчании. Вернее, ела Рей. Кайло только слегка ковырялся в тарелке. Понятно, почему он выглядел более худым, чем Рей помнила.

— Попробуй поесть хоть немного, — пожурила она его.

— Аппетита нет.

Рей поразмыслила, стоит ли спорить дальше, но решила промолчать. Что она могла сказать? Что ему понадобятся силы?

Она поняла, что тоже больше играет с едой, чем ест. Аппетит внезапно пропал.

Рей отодвинула миску, взяла бутылку, которую оставил По, и наполнила два стакана. Жидкость была фиолетовой и такой яркой, что продавайся она в другом месте, бутылку можно было бы использовать в качестве ночника.

Стакан Кайло Рей поставила перед ним на стол. Ей не хотелось передавать его в руки, риск соприкоснуться пальцами был слишком велик.

Она опустилась на кровать. Сейчас она сидела прямо перед ним, и это болезненно напоминало интервью. Это и было интервью, если исходить из того, для чего все затевалось. Только она никогда его не опубликует.

— Где ты вырос?

Кайло был озадачен. Какая-то часть Рей почувствовала, как сгорает от стыда от того, что задала вопрос про раннее детство, но именно на него она хотела узнать ответ. Это его детство находилось за теми дверями в коридоре. Если она собиралась по-настоящему понять этого человека, ей нужно было узнать, с чего все началось.

— Здесь. На Набу.

Рей кивнула. У нее были такие подозрения. Значит, он в буквальном смысле вернулся домой, чтобы умереть.

— Ты жил здесь? – спросила она, имея в виду дворец.

— Какое-то время, примерно до восьми лет. Генерал хотела восстановить Империю с самого основания, и, думаю, она намеревалась заложить его там, где правила моя бабушка. Как символ семейного единства и власти. Если тебе нравится так думать, — Рей уловила насмешку в его тоне.

— Тебе здесь не нравилось?

— Мне здесь вполне нравилось, — Кайло взял стакан и сделал глоток. – Много коридоров, где можно бегать, много уголков, где можно прятаться.

— Не могу себе представить, как ты в детстве во что-то играл.

— Я не часто играл. Но всегда очень быстро бегал.

— От чего ты убегал?

— От проблем. От других детей. От этого дурацкого золоченого дроида, который собирался везде ходить за мной по пятам.

— У тебя были друзья в детстве?

— Никого такого, кого я мог бы вспомнить.

Перед Рей резко возник образ Кайло в детстве — маленький мальчик, гуляющий по этому громадному дворцу, полному призраков, всегда один. В животе образовалась пустота.

— Какими были твои родители?

Кайло молчал. Рей отхлебнула из своего стакана, и ей пришлось подавить гримасу отвращения. На вкус напиток был как корабельное топливо.

— Ты сказал, я могу спрашивать что угодно.

— Ты и так знаешь, какими они были, — ответил он секунду спустя.

— Я знаю, что я о них думаю. Я хочу услышать, что думал о них ты.

***

Во рту у Кайло пересохло, и язык стал будто пергамент. Он поспешно сделал еще один большой глоток из стакана. Никто никогда не спрашивал его, что он думает о родителях. Ему рассказывали легенды об их боевых подвигах и славе столько раз, что совсем заглушили его собственное мнение. Даже Сноук нашептывал ему свои мысли так, словно те были уже свершившимся фактом.

_Тебя недооценивают. Такое расточительство. Они не понимают._

Когда он присоединился к Первому Ордену, все крики «Почему?» встретили в ответ единодушное «это все Вейдер в нем». 

Никто никогда не спрашивал его самого и не ждал от него ответа.

— Генерал была доброй, но редко бывала дома. У нее были другие дела, — он уставился в стену и постарался вызвать в памяти какой-нибудь момент, когда у нее не было других дел. – Она никогда не была ко мне жестока. Скорее печалилась, когда я делал ошибки. Она часто печалилась.

Рей прикрыла глаза:

— А Хан?

Кайло поглядел на нее. Чего она намеревалась этим добиться?

Ну конечно, она просила о честности.

— Грубый. Нетерпеливый. Невежественный, — тут Рей резко открыла глаза. – Он не понимал Силу. Не знал, что с ней делать. Моя мать никогда не обучалась ее использованию – не считала нужным. А я… я двигал предметы Силой, когда меня еще можно было носить на руках. Не то чтобы он этим занимался.

Взгляд Рей был очень жестким. Он встретил его с такой же жесткостью.

— Я так понимаю, ты надеялась, что случится момент просветления, я осознаю, как был неправ все это время, а он на самом деле был отличным родителем? Прости, но этого не будет. Правда состоит в том, что я его почти и не видел. А когда видел, это мало было похоже на счастливое воссоединение. Они орали друг на друга каждые пять минут, и я научился держаться от них подальше. Эта великая и прекрасная любовь, распустившаяся во время войны с Империей, на деле была не такой уж чудесной. Явно не тогда, когда ты вынужден смотреть, как твой отец удирает из дома на корабле всякий раз, когда возникают трудности, а твоя мать выбрасывает все его вещи. Еще хуже то, что не проходит и недели, как они уже шутят, смеются и смотрят на тебя странно, удивляясь, почему ты не рад, что они снова вместе.

Кайло опорожнил стакан и шумно выдохнул, когда жидкость обожгла горло. Рей по-прежнему смотрела сурово, но теперь больше с тревогой, чем со злостью. Он подождал, пока она не поглядит ему в глаза, и продолжил:

— Герои живут в историях. Герои – это великие люди. Но им редко выпадает после жить долго и счастливо.

— Но так было не всегда, — отметила Рей. – Тебя отправили к Люку. В академию.

— Да.

— Ты скучал по ним, когда улетал? Хотя бы немного?

— Как я мог по ним скучать? Я их едва знал.

_Они меня едва знали._

— Когда тебя в первый раз отыскал Сноук?

Кайло смотрел в пол.

— Мне было семь.

_Такой маленький_ , — мысль Рей взорвалась у него в разуме так отчетливо, словно она произнесла это вслух. Он поднял голову. Глаза Рей блестели.

_Можно мне?_

Кайло коротко кивнул. Вреда от этого не будет.

На самом деле опускать барьеры вокруг этих воспоминаний было трудно. Стены были воздвигнуты так давно, что укоренились в самой его сущности. Он не сдержался и чуть вздрогнул от боли. Рей резко втянула воздух.

_Ее беспокоит, что мне больно?_

С неизменной уверенностью он кивнул и почувствовал, как она шагнула вперед, в его мысли.

***

_Маленький мальчик сидел на кровати и старался сосредоточиться на голокниге, которая лежала у него на коленях. Книжка была хорошая, одна из его любимых, но постоянные крики и ругань его родителей в соседней комнате сводили все удовольствие на нет._

_Он сердито вздохнул и отбросил книгу. Ну почему они не могут прекратить? Все говорили ему, какие у него замечательные родители и как крепка их любовь. Значит, вот так и выглядит любовь? Орать друг на друга, пока один не ударится в слезы, а второй не сбежит? Если это любовь, то он был рад, что станет джедаем. Если ты джедай, тебе нельзя жениться. Ты должен жить один, и тебе не надо волноваться насчет слез и разбитого сердца._

_Если это любовь, то он такой любви не хотел._

_Хрясь._

_Бен дернулся, шмыгнул носом и быстро вытер глаза. Джедаи не плачут. Он ни разу не видел, чтобы его отец плакал. Он наблюдал за ним, когда тот думал, что он один. Когда его отцу было грустно, он выглядел просто очень усталым. Бен выглядывал из-за дверей после того, как ругань прекращалась. Отец обычно сидел на стуле, сгорбившись, упершись локтями в колени, и выглядел так, будто пытался разобраться в какой-то очень сложной проблеме. Но Бен никогда не оставался надолго, чтобы посмотреть, что будет потом. Те несколько раз, когда отец его ловил, он очень сильно злился._

_Да, отец часто злился из-за него, когда Бен вовсе того не хотел. Когда бы он ни пытался показать какую-нибудь новую штуку, которую научился делать при помощи своих особых сил, Хан Соло умолкал, а потом говорил ему перестать._

_Его мать не ругалась на это и иногда улыбалась, но глаза у нее оставались равнодушными._

_В итоге Бен перестал показывать им обоим новые трюки. Либо они сердились, либо скучали. Очевидно, родителям он был не очень интересен._

_**«Ты станешь для них интересен».** _

_Бен огляделся вокруг. Кто залез к нему в комнату?_

_**«Не пугайся, дитя. Я не причиню тебе вреда».** _

_Бен вцепился в голокнижку, оказавшуюся к нему ближе всего._

_— Кто ты?_

__**«Тот, кто наблюдал за тобой. Должен сказать, я впечатлен. Ты очень силен».  
**  
Бен все еще испуганно оглядывался по сторонам, но пальцы на голокнижке немного разжались. 

__**«Каждый может обладать Силой. Это не делает никого особенным. Но ты… твой потенциал делает тебя исключительным».  
**  
Бен прислушался. Исключительный? Он? 

__**«Ты сомневаешься в себе. Это неудивительно. Люди не могут научить тебя тому, чего не понимают».  
**  
— У тебя есть Сила? 

__**«Да. Я могу показать тебе, как правильно ее использовать. Ты хочешь этого?»  
**  
Бен задумался. Использовать Силу правильно. Он считал, что использует ее правильно. Что же он делал не так? Неважно что, он хотел это исправить. 

_— Да. Покажи мне._

_Ругань затихла, но Бен этого не заметил._


	4. Искусство осторожного боя

Пока они разговаривали, солнце исчезло. Небо из оранжевого стало темно-сиреневым, и на комнату опустились сумерки.

Из глаз Рей солнце исчезло тоже.

_Крифф, да у него не было и шанса…_

Ей хотелось протянуть ему руку, взять его ладонь, может быть, стиснуть в своей. У нее не было слов. Какие могут для такого отыскаться слова?

Вместо этого она встала, постучала в дверь и попросила охранников принести свечей.

Эти несколько минут она потратила на то, чтобы попробовать взглянуть на увиденное со стороны.

_По крайней мере, у него были родители. Меня вышвырнули в здоровенную песочницу, и при себе у меня не было ничего, кроме собственного ума. И я не сбежала оттуда, чтобы присоединиться к организации, которая считает массовые убийства нормальным средством для достижения цели._

Она забрала принесенные свечи, расставила их по комнате и по очереди зажгла. Кроме того света, что они давали, комната почти полностью погрузилась во мрак.

— Куда ты обычно ставишь свечи? – спросила Рей в попытке перевести разговор на нейтральную тему. – Где тебе больше нравится?

— Я не пользуюсь свечами по ночам.

Рей остановилась, но не стала оборачиваться к нему. Каждый раз, когда она смотрела на него, ее охватывало дикое желание броситься к нему и умолять биться изо всех сил за нечто такое, что уже было потеряно.

— А как ты видишь?

— Глаза со временем привыкают.

— Так и сидишь во тьме?

— Во тьме для меня самое место.

_Нет, твое место где-то посреди. В тени._

Рей была практически уверена, что он слышит, как эти слова формируются у нее в мыслях, но ее не интересовало, какие выводы он из этого сделает. Может, решит, что она дура. Она не погружалась в его мысли, чтобы узнать это, он не пытался пробить ее щиты, чтобы сообщить. Она закончила зажигать свечи и села обратно на кровать.

Атмосфера странным образом стала интимной, почти романтической. Если можно было назвать романтическим вечер в обществе человека, которого едва начинаешь понимать, в помещении, где даже мебели почти нет.

— Как тебе жилось в академии мастера Скайуокера? – лучше ей вернуться к этой теме.

Кайло не отрывал от нее взгляда все то время, что она ходила по комнате.

— Я был взволнован и очень рад. Отправиться куда-то, где мои способности будут цениться… много для меня значило.

— Где вас обучали?

— На Оккусе. Туда меня отправили, как только я достаточно подрос.

_Как только от меня стало можно избавиться._

Рей выждала секунду перед тем, как заявила:

— Генерал ведь обнаружила, что делал Сноук, так?

— Сила всегда текла в ней. Это трудно было не заметить, — произнес Кайло так бесстрастно, словно обсуждал особенности гонок на подах.

— Наверное, она считала, что Люк благотворно на тебя повлияет.

— Что ж, значит, ее план несколько провалился, не так ли? – усмешка исказила его лицо сильнее самого заметного шрама.

— Ну честное слово, Рен! – Он хмыкнул и покачал головой. – Что еще она могла сделать? Она не была джедаем, она не сталкивалась с тьмой так, как сталкивался с ней Люк. Может быть, она думала, что он обратит на это внимание, поможет тебе. Предотвратит худшее.

— Могу лишь повторить то, что я только что сказал.

— А что бы ты сам сделал? – крикнула Рей. – Если бы это был твой сын, твоя дочь, человек, который для тебя дороже всего, что бы ты сделал и чем это было бы настолько лучше?

С лица Кайло разом пропали все краски. Если можно было судить по сузившимся глазам, это задело его очень глубоко.

— Я спросил бы, в чем дело. Я выслушал бы его. Я постарался бы успокоить его, заверить, что несмотря на все ошибки я все равно рядом. Я не стал бы отсылать его к кому-то, чтобы тот подхватил его, брошенного, взамен меня! _Я попробовал бы сделать хоть что-нибудь!_

Он вскочил на ноги. Она и забыла, какая она сама маленькая в сравнении с ним. От одного его присутствия в комнате стало меньше воздуха.

У нее оставалось достаточно воздуха в груди.

— Думаю, что бы они ни сделали тогда, это бы не имело значения, — Рей не кричала и не выплевывала слова со злостью. Она говорила с усталым спокойствием. – Думаю, ты уже тогда решил, кем ты хочешь быть.

Она ждала, что он чем-нибудь в нее кинет. Но вместо того он устремил на нее сверлящий взгляд черных глаз:

— Неужели каждое решение, которое ты принимала в восемь лет, претворялось в жизнь?

— В этом возрасте я нечасто принимала решения. Кроме решения выжить.

Кайло опустился на стул. Кажется, ему было буквально физически больно.

— Ты сдержала это обещание. Я слышал, ты даже нашла свою семью.

Губ Рей дрогнули в улыбке. Она не удержалась, ей было слишком приятно слышать это:

— Да, нашла.

— Рей Кеноби. Тебе подходит.

— Я много узнала о нем, о моем дедушке. Он был великим человеком. Смелым. Благородным.

Она подняла на него глаза:

— Тебя назвали в его честь.

— Его имя дали другому. Не мне, — Кайло смотрел в сторону. – Да я и не знаю, было ли оно подходящим. Ведь мой дед в итоге убил его.

— Он пожертвовал собой ради высшей цели.

— Какой именно?

— Он помог Люку стать джедаем, ему было это нужно.

— Выглядит не очень-то честной сделкой.

Рей вздохнула. Все равно что пытаться с толчка завести гипердвигатель. Он не желал признавать добрые намерения Люка. И, насколько она могла видеть, наслаждался их словесной пикировкой. Самый мягкий и осторожный из всех их боев.

— Ну расскажи мне тогда что-нибудь интересное. Было ли когда-нибудь время, неважно, как давно, когда ты чувствовал привязанность к нему? Искал его одобрения? Хоть на короткий миг?

В этот раз она не стала поднимать глаза, будучи уверенной, что разочаруется увиденным. Но последовавшее молчание не было давящим, скорее задумчивым. Почти грустным.

— В последний раз это случилось, когда мне было десять лет.

Рей не осмеливалась поднять голову. Если она пошевелится, он может замолчать. Это было похоже на охоту: одно неверное движение, и добыча сорвется с места и убежит.

Рей не нравилось думать о нем как о добыче. О нем, так долго бывшем охотником.

— Тогда я в первый раз использовал Силу, чтобы поднять очень тяжелый предмет.

Он не стал вдаваться в подробности, а просто опустил несколько щитов и посмотрел Рей в глаза.

_Быстрее, мусорщица, пока я не передумал._

Не нуждаясь в дальнейших указаниях, она шагнула внутрь.

***

_Зелень была повсюду. Свежий воздух опьянял. Деревья протянулись до небес и почти полностью застилали солнце. Недавний ливень был очень сильным, но на лицо Бену упали всего несколько капель. Он лежал лицом к небу, закрыв глаза._

_Лес успокаивал его. Это было первое, что он узнал, когда только прибыл на эту планету. На Набу все было из мрамора, каменное и гладко отполированное. Он никогда не видел лес так близко. Едва разобрав вещи, он пешком отправился туда изучать секреты, которые могли там скрываться._

_Природа действовала на него успокаивающе, и зайдя вглубь леса, он уже не слышал звуков академии. Другие дети не хотели идти с ним. Никто не играл с ним больше, чем было необходимо. Он был слишком серьезным, никогда не улыбался. Он просто был другим. А в лесу это не имело значения._

_Когда на несколько миль вокруг него не было ни души, он чувствовал себя менее одиноким, чем в толпе._

_Сегодня он просто злился._

_На занятии они делали упражнения, посвященные поднятию больших предметов с помощью Силы. Он давно этого ждал. Он думал, это будет просто. Уже несколько лет он заставлял вещи порхать вокруг, даже не задумываясь об этом._

_Немногие юнлинги могли сделать это, но он чувствовал возбуждение. Он сумеет._

_Когда очередь дошла до него, он не смог заставить камень даже покачнуться._

_Никто ничего не сказал, но от этого было только хуже. Он призвал все свои силы и попробовал еще раз, и еще раз. Ничего._

_Мастер Люк подошел к нему и постарался объяснить, что для этого требуется время. Бен не сводил глаз с валуна, который они должны были передвигать. У него раскраснелось лицо и все начало болеть._

_Один из мальчишек шепнул другому что-то, раздался смешок. Смущение превратилось в чистую злость._

_Его сила была для него всем. Ничего другого он не мог использовать в качестве преимущества. Его семья состояла из форсъюзеров. Сила – все, что у него было._

_Все, что он мог._

_Волна энергии хлынула из него, но вместо того, чтобы сдвинуть камень, вызвала короткое замыкание в сети академии. Свет заискрил и с громким щелчком погас. Некоторые юнлинги пригнулись, прячась от искр. Некоторые боялись шевельнуться._

_Бен огляделся вокруг. Это он сделал? Он не хотел. Но все же сделал._

_Развернувшись на месте, он выбежал из класса и со всех ног побежал прочь. Он не оглядывался на дядю. Он не хотел видеть на его лице разочарование. Все, что он видел на лицах своих родных – озадаченность, разочарование, страх. Он скрылся среди деревьев._

_Бен был напуган. Его сила была на месте, он чувствовал, как она гудит в венах. Так почему она не делала то, что он ей велел?_

_Перед тем, как мать отослала его сюда, он научился от Сноука кое-чему. Это было больше, чем он узнал здесь – здесь ему казалось, что он в своем обучении движется назад. Все что он получал, это критику. Его уже тошнило от нее. А Сноук был им доволен._

_Какое-то время он ничего о нем не слышал. Его дядя считал, что они сейчас слишком далеко, чтобы Сноук мог до него дотянуться. Немногие знали, где расположена академия джедаев. Даже во дворце не знали точно, куда он улетал._

_Он вздохнул, открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, на закрытое деревьями небо. Здесь он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Более спокойным. Не приносил столько разочарований._

_Он огляделся вокруг и приметил большой камень примерно такого же размера как тот, что лежал в классе. Сначала он хотел отойти подальше, прежде чем упражняться с Силой. Потом он вдохнул воздух леса и позволил себе раствориться в нем.  
_  
Ты – джедай. Ты обладаешь могуществом. Оно твое по праву рождения.

_Он почувствовал, как энергия потекла в нем свободнее и легче._  
  
Ты контролируешь ее.

Ты имеешь значение.

_Бен открыл глаза. Огромный валун висел в воздухе._

_От изумления от потерял концентрацию, и камень рухнул на землю. Но это не имело значения. Он сам – имел значение._

_— Когда ты веришь в Силу и в себя, все происходит само, естественно и красиво._

_Бен обернулся и увидел дядю Люка, стоящего в нескольких футах от него. На какую-то ужасную секунду он подумал, не поднял ли Люк камень вместо него._

_— Не бойся, мой мальчик. Ты сделал это сам._

_В его глазах была гордость, смешанная с беспокойством. Это было больше, чем Бен когда-либо получал в своей жизни. Он принял это._


	5. Не хватает руки на плече

Кайло не мог понять, почему окружающие обращают такое внимание на то, как он относится к своему бывшему учителю. Для Рей, разумеется, было важно защищать своего наставника, но он видел, что в ее глазах любой, у кого была семья, и он сам от нее отказывался, был достоин лишь сожаления.

Меланхолия опустилась на комнату и подсела к ним непрошеным компаньоном. Слишком долго размышлять о дяде казалось бессмысленным. Кайло попробовал мысленно вернуться в тот период своей жизни и найти момент, когда они проявляли друг к другу какую-то родственную привязанность, когда один верил в другого. Ничего не приходило в голову. Они всегда были учителем и учеником. Наставником и падаваном. Его выделяли ничуть не больше, чем других мальчишек. И он не собирался и дальше лгать, утверждая, что ему не было от этого горько. Было.

Он отправлялся в академию, мечтая не только о знаниях и могуществе (и спокойному сну, если уж Сноук не мог до него там добраться), но и о семье и привязанности. О том, чего он не знал с генералом и Ханом Соло. Он представлял себе человека, который понимал трудности, через которые проходит подросток. Его дядя был фермером на пустынной планете, пока его не нашел Кеноби. Он начал обучение уже взрослым. Он мог бы прислушаться к его опасениям, он положил бы руку ему на плечо, он понял бы его.

Едва выйдя из «Тысячелетнего Сокола» и встретившись с дядей лицом к лицу, он увидел глаза своей матери. Глаза монаха, не обычного человека. Приветливые, но осторожные. Глаза, что задерживали на нем взгляд чуточку дольше, чем было необходимо. Глаза того, кто почти что боялся поворачиваться к нему спиной.

Он знал, что мать рассказала джедаю про Сноука. Надежды на открытые и полные понимания отношения испарились, как вода на Джакку.

Он прикрыл глаза и принялся ждать, когда Рей будет готова снова говорить.

***

— У тебя есть какие-нибудь счастливые воспоминания из детства?

Она не спрашивала — молила.

Почему она вообще решила, что это была хорошая идея? Чем больше вопросов она задавала, тем хуже все становилось.

Она смотрела на свои руки, которые нервно теребили что-то и не лежали спокойно на коленях, и не заметила, как от вопроса в его глазах на мгновение вспыхнула боль.

— Определи, что значит «счастливые».

Рей подняла голову. _Боже, эти глаза… почему они такие темные и глубокие?_  
  
— Радостные. Веселые. Не такие темные.

— Думаю, с этим вопросом ты пришла не к тому человеку.

У Рей билась в голове навязчивая мысль, зудела, как кожа, которую хочется почесать.

Тот коридор с дверьми. Большая часть их по-прежнему была закрыта. Даже желая помочь ей понять себя, он не давал им открыться.

Тот смех из его воспоминаний, звонкий и чистый. Похоже, смеялась девочка. Может быть…

— У тебя была любовь?

Он посмотрел на нее так, как будто она сказала, что хочет позвать сюда C-3PO, чтобы ему было приятнее.

— Любовь?

Она попыталась оправиться и внушить себе, что ей вовсе не было так больно от его смущения. Словно это был язык, которого он не понимал.

— Подростковая влюбленность? Увлечение кем-то?

Он почти побелел. Вопрос задел его за живое.

— Нам было запрещено формировать привязанности.

— И ты, конечно же, следовал всем правилам.

Если взглядом можно было сказать «туше», именно это Кайло сейчас и делал.

— Ничего такого, о чем стоило бы писать домой.

Рей вскинула брови. Продолжай.

Он испустил вздох, показывая, что считает этот кусочек своей истории жизни совершенно неважным, и отбросил с пути еще один мысленный барьер. На этот раз он даже не пытался уклониться. Этот барьер и так пал бы под её ударом. Рей уже знала, что того смеха за этой дверью не было, но все равно перешагнула порог.

***

_Бен сидел под деревом, которое закрывало его от основного потока дождя. Он не знал точно, сколько он уже тут прячется, но возвращаться в храм не спешил._

_Они не прилетели. Она обещала, что в этот раз они прилетят, чтобы посмотреть на его успехи, и проведут с ним день или два._

_Даже с учетом того, как скептически он к этому отнесся, он едва не взорвался от ярости в тот момент, когда Люк зашел к нему в комнату с сочувственным выражением лица._

_Все освещение в храме мигнуло и погасло. Теперь Бен не чувствовал смущения и стыда. Он чувствовал жаркую извращенную гордость._

_«Отправь моим родителям это послание, — говорили его глаза дяде. – Отошли им это небольшое сообщение»._

_Мальчишки в классе перестали придумывать ему прозвища. Над его ушами и носом больше никто не смеялся. Если раньше дети просто держались от него подальше, теперь его открыто избегали. Его дурной характер был всем известен. Он стал тем, с кем никто не хотел становиться, когда мастер Люк распределял их по парам._

_Все начали его бояться._

_А те, кто еще не начал – что ж, они научатся._

_Сноук нашел его. Шепот возобновился. Отчасти Бен испытал облегчение от того, что тот вновь был у него в голове. Стало труднее засыпать, но по крайней мере кто-то учил его, направлял, выслушивал его._

_Он по-прежнему придерживался ее ритуала и уходил в лес. Здесь хорошо было медитировать, и никто его не тревожил. Конечно, кроме…_

_Позади хрустнула ветка. Бен обернулся, ожидая увидеть…_

_Ой._

_Ее он увидеть не ожидал._

_Софи застенчиво улыбнулась._

_— Привет, Бен, — сказала она ласково, так же, как улыбалась._

_Это была та сторона его жизни, к которой он не привык. С тех пор, как ему исполнилось четырнадцать и он позволил злости руководить своими поступками, большинство учеников сторонились его. Кроме этой девушки. Кажется, она стремилась отыскать его даже больше, чем раньше. Словно хотела, чтобы они были, нет, не друзьями, а…_

_Она была одной из девочек, на которых Бен бегло взглянул раз или два, когда только прибыл в академию. Гуманоид, как и он сам, с длинными рыжими волосами до пояса и голубыми глазами. Он чувствовал, как его щеки чуть вспыхивают всякий раз, когда она смотрела на него в ответ._

_Она выросла довольно высокой, и ее фигура понемногу начинала принимать женственные формы. Бен тоже сильно изменился за последнее время. Он рос так быстро, что туники и штаны пришлось менять трижды за один только прошедший год. Теперь он был самым высоким в классе. Его лицо тоже повзрослело, глаза, губы, нос и уши уже не казались чересчур большими. Он обнаружил, что если отрастить волосы подлиннее, они становятся немного мягче._

_Похоже, Софи это нравилось._

_— Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Бен._

_— Просто подумала, может, тебе нужна компания._

_Бен хмыкнул и отвернулся._

_— Я плохо вписываюсь в компании._

_Откуда она узнала, что он здесь?_

_Это_ она, _должно быть, сказала. Надо будет поговорить с ней, объяснить, что ей нельзя никому рассказывать, куда он уходит…_

***

Рей почувствовала, как наткнулась на что-то в его разуме.

Дверь снова захлопнулась. Почему?

Не давая вытолкнуть себя, она вцепилась в воспоминание и сосредоточилась на его разговоре с той девочкой-подростком.

***

_— Софи, уходи._

_— Почему ты больше не хочешь со мной разговаривать?_

_— Мы и раньше не разговаривали._

_— Мы разговаривали! – Бен бросил на нее крайне скептический взгляд. – Иногда._

_— О чем можно говорить сейчас?_

_— Почти не о чем._

_Бен встал и посмотрел на девушку._

_— Ты теперь смотришь на меня по-другому, — заметил он._

_Софи кивнула, и ее волосы взметнулись от движения:_

_— Ты тоже._

_В воздухе будто была разлита какая-то энергия. Как Сила, но более горячая. От нее маленькие голубые глаза девушки стали темнее, а в груди у Бена разгорелся язычок какого-то почти собственнического пламени._

_Импульсивность всегда была главным его качеством._

_Схватив ее за плечи, он прижал ее к дереву и сам навис над ней._

_Она поддалась без борьбы. Казалось, она была счастлива стать пленницей, если захватит ее он._

_Первым прикосновением своих губ к ее губам он едва мазнул по ним. Они оба были в этом новички. Но что Бен понял, так это то, что это хорошо. И во второй раз его губы задержались ненадолго. В третий раз, когда она вцепилась ему в волосы и подтянула совсем близко к себе, он весь растекся по ее телу и не видел причин отстраняться._

_Он вел руками по ее шее и волосам, и все было таким мягким. От нее пахло клубничным шампунем, которым все девочки мыли волосы. Он не знал, сколько они стояли вот так у дерева, пробуя друг друга на вкус и гладя друг друга руками везде, где это казалось приятным._

_Оба понимали, что они не должны желать такого. Быть падаваном в академии означало игнорировать требования тела и находить радость в Силе._

_Сноук был прав. Его место не здесь._

_Внезапно позади Бена раздался какой-то звук. Тихий смешок…_

***

Рей обнаружила, что ее выбросило из его разума так быстро и без предупреждения, что она упала на спину на кровати. Потрясенная, она привстала на руках и посмотрела на него.

Он был… испуган. Он выглядел так, словно вспомнил что-то, чего не стоило забывать.

Этот смех. Тот самый смех из коридоров.

— Я не могу это сделать, — тихо проговорил Кайло сам себе. Это было не предназначено для ее ушей. Он говорил с такой болью.

— Рен…

— Мы закончили, — он встал и отошел к окну.

— Что?

— Я дал тебе шанс задать вопросы. Я показал тебе все, что желал показать. Сейчас можешь уйти.

— Подожди, но ведь там есть еще что-то…

— Тогда надо было спрашивать раньше! – в голос вернулись лающие нотки. Он пытался быть тем лидером Первого Ордена, которого боялись по всей галактике. Но звучало это как дешевая подделка. Отпечаток ботинка на месте самого ботинка.

— Есть вещи, которые ты не дал мне увидеть. Почему?

— Потому что они не для тебя! Завтра тебе отдадут мою голову в качестве сувенира, оставь мне хотя бы ее содержимое!

Рей задохнулась:

— Не говори так. Я делаю это не с целью причинить тебе вред. Не все из тех, кто встречался тебе в жизни, хотят навредить тебе, Рен.

— Хотела понять чудовище перед тем, как его убьют?

— Нет, ты не…

— Не нет, а ДА! – рявкнул он. – Ты сама так сказала! Ты смотрела на меня, и каждое твое слово означало именно то, что ты хотела сказать.

Он прижался лбом к оконному стеклу. Рей ощутила желание подойти к нему и дотронуться до него. Все, что он когда-либо хотел – чтобы кто-то вот так положил руку ему на плечо.

— Кайло, там есть что-то еще. Что-то еще возвращается. Я знаю, что в этом нет зла и испорченности. Тот смех… чей он был?

Он покачал головой, все еще стоя спиной к ней.

— Пожалуйста… я ни одной живой душе не скажу, если ты мне расскажешь. Мое слово.

— Это единственное, что есть в моей голове не испорченное, не извращенное, не прогнившее насквозь. И я не стану пятнать это тем, что извлеку его на свет, — он отвернулся от темной площади, куда его выведут завтра. – Сам воздух этого места исказит это.

Рей хотела возразить, но Кайло заговорил раньше:

— Если ты веришь хоть чему-то из того, что я говорю, поверь: некоторые вещи лучше оставить в покое, — он смотрел на нее, и Рей впервые поняла, что на нее смотрят глаза Бена Соло. – Ты не скажешь мне спасибо, если я открою это тебе.

Рей стояла перед ним, перед человеком, осужденным на смерть. Перед человеком, которого она сама пыталась убить. Она чувствовала не выразимую словами печаль от того, что это дело ее жизни подойдет к концу, когда взойдет солнце.

— Уходи. Оставь меня в покое, — Кайло снова отвернулся от нее.

Рей не смогла придумать, что еще сказать, и потому развернулась и ушла без лишних слов. Она направилась туда, где ощущала присутствие своего учителя. Сегодня он нужен был ей как никогда.

Она шла и позволяла слезам беспрепятственно течь по лицу. Когда она встанет перед своим пожилым учителем, она будет спокойна. А сейчас она будет просто девушкой, которой очень горько и больно.

***

Кайло дождался, пока она уйдет, и только потом испустил крик боли.

Он думал, что сможет сделать это. Думал, что сможет, наконец, объяснить.

Он был таким эгоистом.

Если она узнает, это ее уничтожит.

А он и так уже уничтожил достаточно.


	6. Кресло, которое поведало историю

Уже почти три часа Лея сидела в тронном зале. Раньше она никогда не садилась на трон своей матери. Это казалось неправильным. Падме Амидала символизировала доброту, учтивость и милосердие, подражать которым Лея чувствовала себя не в состоянии. Она была в первую очередь генералом, а уже потом принцессой. Да и принцессой больше не была. Когда Альдераан был уничтожен, она мысленно распрощалась с этим титулом. Принцесса без планеты — никакая не принцесса.

Но сейчас она сжимала подлокотники так крепко, что на них оставались полукруглые выемки в тех местах, где впивались ее ногти. В приливе веры она надеялась, что всем известная смелость ее матери укрепит ее в эту жуткую ночь. Как будто любовь матери могла каким-то образом облегчить ее собственную боль.

А в итоге она просто сидела в темноте в зале, куда никто не заходил уже больше сорока лет.

Иногда Лея не могла решить для себя, была ли Сила, что текла в ней, ее величайшим даром или величайшим проклятием. Она сидела в зале управления на базе Сопротивления, когда услышала, как По рассказывает озадаченному Финну, что у Того Самого Заключенного посетитель, и не кто иной, как Рей.

Это не стало для Леи сюрпризом, ведь именно она и дала Рей пропуск, чтобы та могла с ним увидеться. Но знать, что она сейчас там, с ним, что они разговаривают…

Не сказав ни слова, она ушла, укрываясь в тени правления своей матери.

Надежда. Смятение. Злость. Сожаление. Удивление. Уют и спокойствие. Паника.

Все это она чувствовала. Все противоречивые эмоции, которые не давали ей ненавидеть своего единственного ребенка.

И вот последняя вспышка: _Хватит_. Что-то в его мыслях закрылось. Он отступил, изменив своему решению, которое принесло бы ему мир и облегчение, но, быть может, растревожило бы раны Рей, которые едва начали заживать.

Лея прожила на свете слишком долго и видела слишком много, чтобы заплакать с легкостью. Но никогда она не ощущала себя в меньшей степени командиром, чем сейчас.

Рей ушла от него. Лея чувствовала ее отчаяние и потребность увидеться с учителем.

Она совершенно не удивилась растущему раздражению девушки от того, что та никак не могла его найти. Как не удивилась и тихим приближающимся шагам.

— Трон тебе к лицу. В тебе всегда было что-то королевское.

Лея с тревогой взглянула на брата. Когда она смотрела на него, она вспоминала, как сильно они постарели. Он носил свои годы, не заботясь о них, и безо всякого тщеславия.

— Я не больше принцесса, чем ты — король.

— Не принцесса, нет. Ты на самом деле никогда и не была принцессой. Скорее королевой воинов.

Лея слегка улыбнулась в ответ на попытку брата сделать ей комплимент. Потом улыбка пропала, словно ее и вовсе не было.

— Больше воин, чем мать.

Люк не стал с ней спорить. Покровительственное отношение она бы сейчас не оценила.

— Все мы совершали ошибки. Я — больше, чем кто бы то ни было. — Джедай опустился на одно из старых кресел членов совета. Тишина была такой громкой, что несколько секунд разносилась по залу эхом.

— Значит, он ей не сказал.

— Нет, — Люк покачал головой. — Не сказал.

— Как думаешь, что его остановило? — спросила Лея. Ее сын был известен своей манерой брать все, что захочет, и плевать на последствия.

— Любовь.

Лея резко повернула голову и взглянула на брата в упор. Люк приподнял брови.

— Разве могут быть какие-то сомнения? — Вопрос был совсем не риторическим. — Мы знали про это. Мы знали много лет. Наши глаза были открыты, но мы не видели.

Глаза Леи сейчас были опасно близки к тому, чтобы наполниться слезами.

— Что нам делать? — спросила она. — Мы не можем оставить все как есть. 

Когда Люк не ответил, она продолжила более энергично:

— Ты знаешь, так же, как и я, — чудо, что это до сих пор не стало всем известно. И оно станет известно. Ты хочешь, чтобы он… — она сглотнула, — хочешь, чтобы он был мертв к тому времени, как Рей поймет, на какие вопросы ей нужны ответы?

Люк прекрасно все понимал. Уже больше года он жил в отчаянии, не зная, что сделать и что сказать. Он надеялся, что рассказав ей об истории ее семьи и открыв семейное наследие, он хотя бы отчасти искупит вину за то, что по-прежнему скрывалось в ее памяти.

Он ошибался.

— Он может так и не простить нас, если это обернется бедой, — предупредил он Лею.

— А Рей никогда не простит нас, если обнаружит это раньше, чем мы сделаем что-нибудь.

Молчание на этот раз было еще более оглушительным.

— Стирание памяти — могущественная техника Темной стороны. Она уже видела то, что может откликнуться в воспоминаниях. Я сказал бы, что хватит одного сильного толчка. Он уже ослабил стены в ее подсознании, сам того не заметив.

Люк знал, что здесь требовалось.

— Я все еще храню его. Он оставил его тогда.

Лея вцепилась в сиденье так яростно, что ногти оставили в нем небольшие дырочки.

— И ты не…

— Я не смог, — закончил Люк. — Я всегда надеялся… хуже, чем сейчас, выйти просто не могло, но если сегодня последний шанс…

— Я хочу, чтобы мой сын ко мне вернулся, — голос Леи опустился на октаву ниже обычного. Горло сжалось до размеров горошины. — И нам нужно вернуться в то время, когда я в последний раз смотрела на этого человека в камере, и в ответ на меня смотрел Бен.

***

Рей ходила по дворцу, по его коридорам и внутренним дворикам, разыскивая своего учителя, но его отпечаток в Силе как будто водил ее кругами. Наконец в королевском саду она пришла к пруду, чья поверхность была очень ровной и гладкой, села рядом и дала прохладному ночному воздуху остудить пылающие легкие и глаза.

Вода приносила Рей успокоение. Ее шум и плеск в фонтане, что располагался в центре пруда, были для нее как лекарство. Она всегда радовалась воде. На Джакку вода сама по себе была драгоценностью, и Рей до сих пор охватывал благоговейный трепет всякий раз, когда шел дождь.

Полные луны сияли в небе и заливали двор светом. Их было три, и это означало, что завтрашний день уже в пути и наступит очень скоро.

Она поглядела наверх, на возвышавшийся над ней дворец, туда, где было его окно. Свет в нем был очень слабым, но все же был. От понимания, что он решил не сидеть в темноте, как в последние недели, ей почему-то стало легче.

Образы его в детстве продолжали подпитывать искру сострадания к этому человеку в черном, которая и так всегда была в ее сердце.

Серьезный, талантливый, нетерпеливый, развитый не по годам. Испуганный, дерганый, сердитый.

То, что он находил покой среди деревьев, казалось очень странным, но в то же время правильным. Место, где, если он прятался как следует, его не мог найти никто, даже звезды. Там, где ветви тянулись к небу, где листья переплетались друг с другом, а мокрая почва пачкала одежду, он лежал на земле, глядя вверх, раскрывая небу себя.

Это было самое близкое к объятиям ощущение из всего, что он знал.

Место, чтобы спрятаться. Чтобы играть и быть ребенком. Бегать меж деревьев, преследуемый не ночными кошмарами, но смехом, светом и любовью.

Стоп…

Рей выпрямилась. Это было уже не из воспоминаний Кайло Рена.

Но она все видела.

Высокий мальчик со спутанными черными волосами. На нем коричневая туника и штаны, сапоги до середины икры. У него бледная кожа, но на щеках румянец от быстрого бега… и от радости.

Эту картину она видела глазами того, кто бежал за ним, пригибаясь и пролезая между ветками деревьев, не упуская его из виду ни на миг. И тот смех.

Он принадлежал преследователю.

Образ разорвало колебание Силы.

Люк. Он звал ее.

В нетерпении увидеть учителя она сорвалась на бег и помчалась по дворцу, не успев подумать о чем-то другом.

Она как будто снова оказалась в том лесу на Такодане. Ощущения подсказывали ей, куда бежать.

Пересечь двор. Вверх по лестнице. Через коридор. На своем пути она никого не встречала. Дворец спал, окутанный торжественностью и темнотой. 

Оно расцвело за дверьми в помещение, где Рей никогда раньше не была.

Она распахнула двери и с трудом подавила возглас разочарования, обнаружив, что там никого нет.

В зале клубилась Сила. Рей слышала об этом месте — это был старый тронный зал галактической династии Набу. Все здесь ощущалось каким-то несложным и понятным. Самое большое кресло, которое занимала королева планеты, было громоздким, но не внушало того страха, который всегда охватывал, когда Рей думала о правителях.

Оно казалось почти уютным. Словно мать, сажающая ребенка на колени.

Сейчас оно звало ее к себе.

_Садись. Отдохни. Расскажи мне о своих несчастьях. Ты здесь в безопасности._

Она подошла к нему ближе.

Сидеть на нем ей казалось неправильным, но вместе с тем — правильным. Неправильным, потому что она не была королевой. Не была никогда и не хотела быть. Но кресло хранило следы прошлой жизни, рода, к которому она принадлежала. Может быть, именно здесь Оби-Ван впервые увидел женщину, которая потом выносила его дитя. Сабе сидела здесь. Ее бабушка выдавала себя за бабушку Кайло Рена.

Если бы только эти женщины знали, в каком сложном переплетении событий увязнут их одаренные потомки.

Рей опустилась на подушки сиденья. Сила пульсировала здесь отчетливее, чем в других местах.

В трон были вделаны отсеки для хранения оружия. Во время оккупации Набу это помогло джедаям выиграть важное сражение прямо здесь, в этом зале. Она нажала кнопку.

И замерла, увидев то, что лежало внутри. Предмет светился фиолетовым, но цвет был таким темным, что казался почти черным.

Она никогда раньше не видела кайбер-кристалл без светового меча.

С трепетом она погладила его кончиками пальцев.

И снова это было похоже на то, что случилось в замке Маз. Нахлынувшие образы ошеломили ее. В ушах зазвенел смех. Вокруг нее был лес.

_В этом лесу она и держала в руках кристалл. Ее руки были меньше. И сама она была меньше. Она была совсем маленькой, на самом деле. Ребенком. Она смотрела на него с изумлением._

_— Это твой? — и голос у нее был детский._

_— Да. — Другой голос, низкий, но временами срывающийся, как это бывает у подростков. Она посмотрела наверх. Темные, но добрые глаза. Усталые, но не из-за нее. — С ним я сделаю себе меч. И когда-нибудь у тебя тоже такой будет._

_— Я хочу голубой! Как у мастера Люка._

_Смешок._

_— Цвет не важен. Важно то, что ты с ним делаешь._

_— А ты будешь меня учить. — Это не было вопросом. Она просто сообщала о том, что будет._

_— Конечно. Я же обещал, верно?_

Потом Рей увидела все, отступив в сторону от того, что видели глаза ребенка. Она увидела девочку, маленькую, худенькую, со смешно завязанными темными волосами. От того, что ей только что пообещали, на ее лице появилась широкая улыбка. И мальчик улыбнулся ей в ответ. Он редко это делал, но в улыбке была безоговорочная искренность. Он был старше девочки лет на десять, но стоял на коленях, и поэтому если и не по возрасту, то по росту они сейчас были равны.

Она знала этого мальчика. Знала эту девочку. Знала это место. И когда барьеры в ее воспоминаниях рухнули, она закричала от боли, физической и душевной.

***

Примерно два часа Кайло лежал на своей узкой койке ровно и не шевелясь. Он не спал. Какая теперь разница? Завтра ему предоставят лучший отдых за всю его жизнь.

Он вспоминал ее, как всегда делал ночами, вспоминал веснушки у нее на носу, ее карие глаза. И вдруг он почувствовал это и согнулся пополам, дернувшись вперед, как будто Чуи снова выстрелил в него.

_Нет. Нет…_

Не прошло и пары минут, как снаружи камеры началась какая-то суматоха, раздался шум. Кто-то закричал, а потом наступила тишина. Он решил, что это просто охранники поругались между собой, но тут дверь распахнулась и впечаталась в стену с такой силой, что осталась трещина.

Она выглядела безумной. Ее волосы были распущены, лицо совсем побелело, щеки, наоборот, горели, а дыхание сбилось.

Она выглядела дикой. Почти жуткой в своем смятении и отчаянии.

Рей ничего не сказала и просто протянула ему кристалл.

Методы обучения Сноука были ничто по сравнению с этим.

_Скайуокер. Идиот, какой невозможный идиот!_

Рей смотрела на него не моргая:

— А теперь ты расскажешь мне, что именно ты пытался скрыть.


	7. Первый вкус прощения

Он выглядел так, как будто хотел сойти с ума.

Глаза заполнила смесь страха и злости. Все спокойствие, что он демонстрировал на суде, исчезло. Перед ней был тот Кайло Рен, которого она знала. Перед ней был Бен…

— Где ты это взяла? — Он взглядом указал на кристалл.

— Какая разница? — прорычала Рей.

— О, разница большая.

Блокирующая Силу камера действовала на всех форсъюзеров, находящихся внутри. Это означало, что не только Кайло лишен здесь своих способностей, но и Рей. Но у нее на поясе висело преимущество.

Теперь, когда их возможности в Силе сравнялись, и Рей не была слабейшей, у Кайло все еще оставались его сила и ловкость, а черные одежды скрывали движения. И поэтому как только она достала меч, чтобы, если понадобится, выбить с его помощью из Рена все ответы, он схватил ее за запястье и завел обе руки ей за спину. От рывка она ударилась спиной о его грудь. Посторонний наблюдатель мог бы по ошибке принять это за страстные объятия, причем страсть была неконтролируемой, поскольку девушка билась и кричала.

Рей извивалась, дергалась и даже пыталась его укусить, но он не менял положения. Его руки были настолько большими, что в одной с легкостью помещались оба ее запястья, а второй он обхватил ее шею, стараясь удержать ее на месте, крепко, но так, чтобы не задушить. И подобное проявление едва ли не жалости от этого человека – _этого мужчины_ — ни капли не уменьшило ее гнев.

Этот мужчина.

Этот мальчик.

Она уже не знала, кто именно держит ее.

Она уже не знала, кого держит он сам.

Она плакала, некрасиво, навзрыд, задыхаясь от слез, пока в голове возникали все новые образы.

Бен.

Ее Бен. Он всегда был Беном, которого она считала своим.

Она все еще билась у него в руках, все еще продолжала бороться, продолжала кричать ему отпустить ее, но слабела. Он стоял и не шевелился.

Поперхнувшись рыданиями, она потребовала ответа:

— Ты бросил меня. Я помню, ты оставил меня на той планете. Ты. _Ты!_ Почему?

Ей было настолько плохо и больно, что она с трудом могла глотать, и ответа она почти не ждала. Но ответ ей прошептал на ухо голос такой же надломленный, как и ее сейчас.

— Чтобы спасти тебя.

Рей почувствовала, как оседает на пол. Она чуть не заподозрила, что он воспользовался Силой и лишил ее сознания. Но глаза оставались открытыми, и Кайло по-прежнему держал ее. Он соскользнул на пол следом за ней.

Теперь это и правда напоминало больше не смертельный захват, а объятия. Будто бы он обнимал ее, потому что хотел этого.

Из глаз Рей выкатилось еще несколько соленых слез, когда она поняла, что он действительно хотел.

— Что ты знаешь? — Его голос стал звучать ниже, словно он опять надел свою маску.

Все это время перед ней он носил маску.

— Я вспомнила, что это была я. Тот смех — это была я. — Она говорила еле слышным шепотом. Так, чтобы он только-только и смог разобрать.

— Да. Это была ты.

— Я была ребенком. Падаваном. Ученицей. И ты был там. Ты знал меня. Ты… — Всего этого было для нее уже чересчур много, но все равно не хватало. Кристалл обрушил главные стены, блокирующие воспоминания, но не все.

Словно двери в коридоре открылись, но каждая всего на несколько секунд. Достаточно, чтобы успеть заглянуть внутрь и увидеть, что там, и недостаточно, чтобы зайти и изучить это по-настоящему. Как раз в тот момент, когда она начинала видеть контуры события, дверь захлопывалась.

— Я собирался тебе рассказать, — прошептал Кайло в ее растрепавшиеся волосы. — Сегодня. Это был мой последний шанс. Я не хотел умирать, зная, что ты не помнишь, кем я был. И кем была ты. Но потом понял, что… в результате получится вот это. — Рей чувствовала, как ее волосы становятся влажными. — Я не хотел, чтобы все было _так_.

Часть ее знаменитых сил вернулась к ней, она вывернулась из его рук, метнулась на другой конец комнаты и сжалась в противоположном углу. Как будто то, что она забьется в угол, поможет ей сбежать из нынешней ситуации.

Она обернулась. Он все еще сидел на полу, протягивая к ней руку, словно желая вернуть ее. Лицо его было мокрым, в глазах застыла мольба.

Он выглядел сейчас так же, как она.

— Во имя Силы, зачем мне верить хоть слову из того, что ты говоришь? — злобно выплюнула Рей, надеясь отпугнуть этим отчаяние. — Ты мне врал. Конечно, нечего было ждать честности и доверия, за тобой никогда такого не водилось.

— Затем, что я не всегда был чудовищем. Я хотел показать тебе — хотел дать увидеть меня глазами тебя в детстве.

— Я была ребенком! Я вообще ничего тогда не знала! — заорала в ответ Рей.

— Ты знала меня! Меня! — он взвыл как раненый зверь. — Не Кайло Рена! Не Скайуокера! Не Соло! Бена, ты знала Бена!

— Я хочу знать, почему! — рявкнула Рей. — Я хочу знать правду о том, что тогда произошло. Как я оказалась на этой несчастной планете-пустыне, если ты думал, что я так отлично тебя знала. Хочу услышать это из твоих уст. Если я была такой важной, то что же там такое случилось?!

Кайло, казалось, перестал дышать, а потом выдохнул весь воздух из груди разом. Он пошевелился, но прежде чем Рей успела схватиться за меч и пустить его в дело, он просто отполз назад, к стене.

Они сейчас сидели по разным углам камеры, один напротив другого.

Точно двое детей, которых заставили играть вместе на одной площадке. Он не стал подниматься, и она тоже. Они сидели на полу, оба закутанные в свои одежды и смятенные чувства.

Некоторое время спустя Кайло начал говорить.

— Когда Сноук наконец убедил меня в своей правоте, я просто выпустил наружу ту часть себя, про которую все говорили… Я выпустил ее. Я дал Вейдеру в себе выйти на свободу. Если я не мог быть лучшим, я мог стать худшим из всех, и, крифф побери, я действительно мог быть худшим. Только им я и мог быть. У меня не хватило сил, чтобы быть хорошим.

И я позволил окружающим меня бояться. Никто больше не смеялся надо мной, не было больше никаких дурацких шуточек. Некоторые боялись даже дышать в моем присутствии. И это было _приятно_.

А еще была ты. _Ты_. Маленькая, худенькая девочка, ты совсем меня не боялась. Ты все время пыталась подойти ко мне. Все время пыталась. Ты брала меня за руку, бегала вокруг, теребила меня: «Что с тобой, Бен, что с тобой? Почему ты злишься? Почему ты грустишь?»

Ты защищала меня. Про меня все время говорили разное, говорили, что у меня в глазах тьма, — а ты только трясла головой со всей уверенностью пятилетнего ребенка и говорила: «Нет. Нет, это не Бен. Бен хороший. Бен — мой друг».

Такая слепая преданность! Я ненавидел тебя за нее.

И я любил тебя за нее. Любил просто так, безо всяких условий. Мой первый вкус такой любви — и от пятилетней девочки, которая даже не понимала, насколько ошибается.

Ты была единственной, от кого я такое увидел. Не от матери, не от Люка, не от Хана… Они слишком боялись показывать мне такую любовь, не зная, что я стану с ней делать.

И поэтому… поэтому, когда пришло время, когда мне нужно было сделать то, что мне приказали — я не смог. Только не с тобой. Как я мог сделать это с тобой? Ты могла ошибаться, но ты ведь _любила_ меня.

И я уговорил тебя улететь. Сказал, что… что хочу полетать среди звезд, и не хочешь ли ты отправиться со мной? Конечно, ты хотела… ухватилась за тот криффов шлем и натянула на голову раньше, чем я договорил. Конечно, ты полетела со мной! Ты ведь была Рей. Со мной ты полетела бы куда угодно.

Я оставил свой кристалл. Если я собирался сделать то, чего от меня хотел Сноук, я не мог брать с собой ничего из прежней жизни. Ничего из того, чего касалась ты…

Мы прилетели на Джакку. Нужно было передать тебя кому-нибудь из тех, кто там жил. Мой план состоял в том, чтобы просто стереть тебе память. Стереть начисто и оставить тебя. Ты не узнала бы, какой была альтернатива, и так для тебя было бы лучше. Ты не знала бы ничего.

Ты была бы в безопасности.

И ты просто смотрела на меня, такая смущенная. Такая подавленная. И я… сделал последнее. Я дал тебе ложь, с которой можно было выжить. Я сказал, что вернусь.

Но в тот момент я не лгал. Я правда собирался вернуться. Когда все утряслось бы. Когда я стал бы сильнее. Когда это стало бы безопасно. Ха, безопасно! Даже сейчас звучит так глупо.

И пришло бы время вернуться и забрать тебя. Увезти домой. Завершить твое обучение, посмотреть, как ты выросла. И попробовать найти… хоть что-то хорошее в этом беспорядке, который я устроил.

Я и сейчас еще слышу, как ты кричишь мне: «Вернись…»

Я плакал все то время, что летел назад. Эта злость, эта боль — они помогли сделать то, что произошло потом. Я весь онемел. Не чувствовал ничего, кроме гнева. Потому что даже тогда я знал, глядя в твои глаза — _в твои глаза_ — уже тогда я знал. Знал, что совершаю главную ошибку своей жизни.

Вот что объединяет все ошибки: совершив их, тебе приходится жить с ними дальше.

Проходили годы. Я все еще пытался… найти способ. Вернуть тебя домой. Забрать тебя и дать тебе все, что я хотел тебе дать. Но время всегда было неподходящее. Я был недостаточно силен. Сноуку нельзя было доверять. Я не смог бы тебя защитить. И год превратился в два, а два — в десять, и прежде чем я успел понять, ты… стала молодой женщиной, и я даже не знал, как ты теперь выглядишь.

Потом пропал тот дроид. «Сбежал вместе с девушкой». Я знал. Знал. Не я тебя нашел, ты меня нашла.

Когда я преследовал тебя в лесу… я все еще ожидал, что ты будешь маленькой. Ребенком. А ты выросла. Совсем выросла. И я, наверное… никогда не встречал такого… чего бы я хотел так сильно и что было бы от меня так далеко. Маленькая девочка, о которой я когда-то заботился, превратилась в девушку, за которую я готов был убивать.

Пока ты лежала в том кресле без сознания, я просто смотрел на тебя. Мне хотелось коснуться твоих волос, чтобы удостовериться, что ты настоящая. И забавно, мне казалось, что этим я зайду слишком далеко. Я не смог.

Ты очнулась и испугалась. Как же ты меня боялась. Я думал — сниму эту маску, покажу ей… Я все еще хранил мечту о том, что ты вспомнишь. Поймешь, кто я такой.

Ты удивилась — наверное, тому, что под шлемом оказался человек, — но и только. Мне оставалось лишь отшвырнуть его в сторону и заняться тем, что нужно было сделать.

Я должен был увидеть. Должен был увидеть, на что я тебя оставил.

Одиночество. Отчаяние. Боль.

Я хотел снять с Ункара шкуру живьем. Он должен был за тобой приглядывать.

Я возненавидел себя больше, чем когда-либо прежде. Мой единственный хороший поступок, единственный акт искупления — и я приговорил тебя к жизни в нищете и голоде!

Я заслужил твою ненависть. И заслужил твое отвращение.

Знать, что ты теперь по-настоящему потеряна для меня. Что я всегда буду тем, кого ты боишься и презираешь. Что последнего голоса в мою защиту, последнего шанса узнать, что такое любовь, больше нет… наверное, это обрекло меня на гибель даже больше, чем тот миг, когда я пронзил мечом грудь Соло. Что может быть хуже, чем это?

И что может быть хуже, чем это?

 

Рей молча глядела на него.

Потом подползла к нему ближе.

— Сними блоки. Покажи мне мои воспоминания. Дай увидеть все.

Кайло посмотрел на нее. Она посмотрела на него в ответ. Больше не было злости, только печаль. И, помилуй Сила, крохотная надежда.

Он поднял руку, но тут же отдернул.

— Запомни только кое-что. — Он говорил почти умоляюще. — Запомни, что несмотря на все, что случилось, и все, что случится, я все равно скорее всего сделал бы это вновь. Потому что ты жива. И за это я никогда не стану просить прощения.

Он снова поднял руку и коснулся ее лба. Все, что осталось у нее перед глазами, — это цвет.


	8. Глава 8. Смущающая привязанность

Бен уже наполовину задремал, когда вдруг услышал какой-то звук. Солнце светило жарко, было душно. Его разморило, и поначалу ему казалось, что он просто заснул и видит сон.

И странный сон это был. Редко ему доводилось слышать такое милое, но немузыкальное пение.

Он быстро сел. Сонливость слетела, а звук доносился откуда-то неподалеку.

Лес принадлежал не ему одному, конечно, он об этом знал, но никто раньше не заходил так глубоко в чащу. Он ощутил свирепое желание защитить свою территорию. Не так много вещей принадлежало ему и больше никому, даже его имя к ним не относилось. И за то, чем обладал, он держался крепко.

Он пошел на звук и притаился за большим дубом. Пение раздавалось с цветочной поляны.

Он несколько раз моргнул, чтобы проверить, что он видит.

Она была очень маленькая. Наверное, ей было не больше четырех лет. Волосы странно заколоты в три небольших пучка, но почему-то это выглядело не так глупо, как на других девчонках. Одета в бежевое и коричневое, как и он сам. Она была юнлингом. И вовсе его не преследовала. Она даже не знала, что он здесь, слишком увлеклась, собирая цветы.

Первым порывом Бена было развернуться и удрать куда-нибудь, где его точно никто не потревожит. Девочка, ясное дело, забрела сюда играя. Она и не подозревала, что он рядом, он мог просто скрыться и пойти заниматься своими делами. Он не стал.

Склонив голову набок, он принялся изучать ее. Он редко проводил время рядом с детьми, у него плохо получалось заводить друзей. И сам он в детстве играл мало. Поэтому наблюдать за ребенком, таким беззаботным, полностью погрузившимся в свой маленький мир, было интересно. Все равно что оказаться рядом с диковинным животным, когда раньше видел его только в голокнигах.

Она срывала с цветов лепестки и разбрасывала по земле, все время что-то напевая, мыча себе под нос. Он не мог разобрать слова, похоже, в этой песне они были не так важны. Детский голосок был звонким и чистым. Пение не было совершенным, то и дело в ее мычании проскальзывала фальшивая нота. Но почему-то так оно звучало даже приятнее. Естественнее.

В нем была доброта и чистота. Невинность.

В итоге Бен почти две минуты слушал, как маленькая девочка поет.

Должно быть, в какой-то момент он наступил на ветку, потому что девочка перестала петь, вскинула голову и посмотрела прямо на него. Бен запаниковал. Он не хотел, чтобы его обнаружили.

Девочка, кажется, удивилась, но совсем не расстроилась. Она улыбнулась, продемонстрировав два ряда молочных зубов, и помахала ему.

Бен ощутил невероятно сильное желание исчезнуть отсюда. Он сорвался с места и убежал в лес.

***

Она продолжала улыбаться ему.

До того, как он встретил ее на поляне, он ни разу ее не видел, а теперь она была сразу везде. В столовой, в коридорах, на площадках рядом с академией. Она всегда притягивала его взгляд.

Другие дети знали, что его лучше избегать. Она была не такой, как другие дети.

Бен чувствовал смущение, которое граничило со злостью. Он ничего не делал, чтобы поощрить такое ее поведение. Он стал стараться не попадаться ей на глаза и иногда убегал, как в тот первый день. А на следующий день она просто снова поджидала его.

Мастер Люк сказал, что она из Кеноби. Не кто иная, как внучка самого Оби-Вана. Люк настоял на том, чтобы Бен вел себя с ней если не ласково, то хотя бы вежливо. После смерти родителей у нее не осталось семьи, и на джедаях лежала своего рода обязанность дать ей другую семью. Бен почувствовал в горле едкую горечь.

Он твердо решил после этого не подпускать ее к себе. Скоро она должна была уяснить, чего он от нее хотел.

Он сидел в классе в одиночестве, читая книгу, когда выяснилось, что намек она не поняла.

— Привет.

Бена рывком выдернуло из транса чтения, и он посмотрел в сторону двери, откуда донеслось приветствие. Она была рада видеть его. Бену это сразу же показалось подозрительным. Никто никогда не радовался, когда видел его. Это наверняка была какая-то игра.

— Что ты делаешь? — Она попыталась встать на цыпочки, чтобы посмотреть, что Бен читал. Это была одна из старых книг по истории джедаев, не особенно интересная. И тем не менее, он захлопнул ее. Как будто она могла разглядеть шрифт в книге через всю комнату, а там скрывалось нечто секретное.

— Не твое дело.

Он взял книгу и начал вставать.

— Почему ты всегда убегаешь?

Вопрос настиг Бена, когда он уже привстал с места, но еще не выпрямился, и он замер. Она его не обвиняла, только искренне интересовалась.

— Я не убегаю!

— Убегаешь, — она хихикнула. — Ты убежал в лесу и убегаешь сейчас.

— Может, мне просто нравится быть одному! Вот прямо сейчас я бы очень хотел побыть один.

— Почему? Тебе не одиноко?

Бен поглядел на нее. Она поглядела в ответ. Конечно, ему было одиноко. Но ему было одиноко всю жизнь. Как объяснить это четырехлетнему ребенку?

Вместо этого он подхватил книгу и, словно в подтверждение её слов, — cбежал.

***

Бен уже готов был биться головой о дерево. Эта девочка, Рей, была очень настойчива для своего возраста, но намеков совершенно не понимала.

Она продолжала приходить в лес, в его лес, играла там с цветами, залезала на деревья и исследовала русла ручьев. Она вообще любила исследовать и часто ползала на четвереньках, разыскивая всякие интересные вещи.

Она не пыталась вовлечь в игры его (в последний раз он жестко дал ей понять, чтобы она перестала), но всегда была рядом, у Бена на виду. После того, как он столько времени проводил в одиночестве, это раздражало и действовало на нервы.

Он как раз практиковался в передвижении мелких предметов с помощью Силы, когда все начало меняться.

— Как ты это делаешь?

Бен уже не дернулся от неожиданности.

— Это Сила. — Он не сводил глаз с мелких камушков, кружившихся в воздухе.

— Я так не умею.

Тут губы Бена дрогнули. Кажется, она насупилась.

— Ты юнлинг. Вас не будут учить такому, пока вы не станете постарше.

— А что ты еще можешь поднять? — Она подползла к нему ближе и села на поваленное дерево. Не совсем перед ним, но теперь она была в поле его зрения.

— Тяжелые предметы. — Бену не хотелось объяснять, что последняя его попытка сломала энергетическую сеть в храме и в радиусе трех миль от него. С тех пор он не пробовал поднимать ничего тяжелого в присутствии других.

— Подними что-нибудь тяжелое!

О, великолепно…

У него возникло искушение велеть ей уйти, но он обнаружил, что его неприязнь к ней и пренебрежение ее компанией начали понемногу угасать. Она была в общем-то безобидна. Упрямая, но безобидная. А уважение в ее глазах видеть было необычно и приятно.

Он позволил камням упасть и сфокусировал энергию. Поблизости не было ничего тяжелого, но…

А вот это может сработать.

Он закрыл глаза и окутал энергией…

Тоненький визг и хохот заставили его открыть глаза. Рей парила над лежащим деревом на высоте примерно трех футов. Тяжёлой её назвать было сложно, но судя по тому, как она хлопала в ладоши и смеялась, она не была разочарована.

Глядя, как она бултыхается в воздухе, хихикая от щекотаний Силы, Бен почувствовал, как его губы тронула улыбка.

Он был рад тому, что она рада.

Он никогда раньше не доставлял никому радость. Это оказалось странно… и приятно.

После этого дня он уже не злился, если она оказывалась рядом с ним. И когда она в следующий раз позвала его играть, согласился безо всяких возражений.

***

— Твоя мама принцесса. Значит, ты — принц?

Они сидели у ручья на опушке леса. Это было одно из немногих мест, не скрытых среди деревьев, куда Бен приходил. Журчание воды тоже его успокаивало.

Он вздохнул. Рей всегда задавала вопросы прямо и решительно.

— Она уже не принцесса, она — генерал. И поэтому нет, я не принц. — Он наблюдал, как вода перекатывается по камням ручья. — Я вообще никто.

— Это неправда. — Рей замотала головой. — Ты джедай.

— Пока что нет.

— Но ты будешь джедаем. Когда-нибудь.

— Да, когда-нибудь.

Если Бен и мог как-то описать эту девочку, лучшим словом было бы — хитрая. Он так и не понял как, но она умудрилась сделать его своим товарищем. Она смотрела, как он упражняется с Силой, и была благодарным зрителем. Ее улыбки, аплодисменты и возгласы радости были для него той похвалой, какую он нигде больше не получал. А теперь, получив, не хотел терять.

Ее компания и утешала его, и смущала. Она никогда не обращала внимания на дурной характер Бена, на его неловкость и на то, как его не любили окружающие. Они были друзьями, и все остальное для Рей не имело значения.

Раньше у Бена никогда не было друга. Она была совсем ребенком, девочкой, она представляла собой все, что было ему противоположно, но все равно была рядом. И это что-то да значило для него.

Это значило, что она могла уйти, но не хотела.

— А твой папа? Он принц?

Бен фыркнул:

— Он кто угодно, но только не принц.

— Хан Соло — герой. Так говорят все мои друзья.

— Что ж, значит, так оно и есть.

— Правда?

— Он контрабандист. Пират. Разбойник. Ему просто повезло, и он женился на маме.

— Тебе он не нравится?

Бен обдумал ее вопрос.

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Потому что ему не нравлюсь я.

— Он твой папа.

Как будто это что-то меняло.

— Наша семья не может похвастаться тем, что все в ней друг другу нравятся.

— Мастер Люк говорит: «То, что ты любишь кого-то, не значит, что он тебе нравится».

— И от этого все должно стать проще, да? — Бен запустил в воду камешек, раздался всплеск. Он знал, что в нем говорит обида, но будь оно все проклято, разве не должно?

— Да, наверное, должно, — пожала плечами Рей. — Взрослые странные.

Бен хмыкнул и стал вслушиваться в звуки ручья, позволяя им успокоить себя.

***

Смешок прервал момент уединения Бена и Софи. Бен отпрянул и обернулся. Из-за дерева выглядывала Рей. Она казалась удивленной.

— Эй, кыш отсюда, уйди, — замахала на нее Софи, явно не довольная тем, что им помешали.

Бен поглядел на Рей. Той, видимо, было любопытно, что они делали. Наверное, она никогда не видела целующихся парочек. Бену вдруг стало не по себе. Рей была такой маленькой и невинной в этом большом мире. Ему хотелось защитить её от неприглядной и порочной стороны жизни.

Он закрывал воспоминания о ней от Сноука. Что-то подсказывало ему, что не стоит вплетать её в своё обучение в Первом Ордене.

Бен вздохнул и перевел взгляд на Софи. Момент был упущен.

— Лучше тебе вернуться.

Софи выглядела так, будто ей врезали пощечину. Она собиралась заспорить, но глаза Бена потемнели, и даже она понимала, что в таком состоянии с ним лучше не ругаться. Фыркнув в знак отвращения, она резко развернулась и зашагала через лес. Рыжие волосы колыхались у нее за спиной.

Со вздохом Бен повернулся к Рей:

— Что ты тут делаешь?

— Мы всегда здесь играем, — отозвалась Рей из-за дерева. Она глядела туда, куда ушла Софи. — Она твоя девушка? Красивая.

Бен повел плечами:

— Нет, она не моя девушка. Мне не нужна девушка.

Он опустился на колени, чтобы его глаза были на уровне глаз Рей.

— Это ты сказала ей, что я сюда прихожу?

Рей кивнула.

— Не говори больше никому. Я не хочу, чтобы еще кто-то здесь был.

— Почему? 

— Потому что…

Потому что я прячусь здесь ото всех. Потому что мне нравится, что тут, среди деревьев, мы можем быть просто детьми. Потому что я доверяю только тебе.

— Потому что когда сюда приходят другие, тут становится очень тесно.

— Это же лес!

— Не настолько большой, чтобы хватило на троих.

Рей захихикала, как делала каждый раз, когда думала, что Бен сказал что-то странное. Бен понимал, что окружающие начинают бояться его, но никогда бы не сделал ничего, что могло бы напугать эту девочку. Он слышал, как она защищала его. Может быть, для них ее мнение и мало значило, но для него…

— Ну, идем, — позвал он ее. — Давай посмотрим, как ты научилась медитировать.


	9. Глава 9. Одинаково истекаем кровью

Бен подскочил на кровати, в слепой панике путаясь ногами в простынях. Легкие жадно втягивали воздух, кожа стала мокрой от пота. Ужасно хотелось разрыдаться.

Угодить Сноуку становилось все труднее. Задания, которые Бен от него получал, становились опаснее. Он почти перестал спать. Кошмары были слишком реальны.

Опустившись снова на койку, Бен постарался хоть немного выровнять дыхание. Он был рад, что к четырнадцати годам падаваны уже имели отдельные комнаты, а не ночевали в общей спальне, как юнлинги. Комнаты были пустыми, почти голыми (во всяком случае, его была такой), но все равно это означало — никаких ненужных вопросов. Он мог видеть здесь какие угодно леденящие душу сны, и никто не стал бы его из-за этого расспрашивать и давать советы.

Эта мысль не принесла утешения.

Он свесил ноги с кровати и сел, опустив голову и обхватив себя руками. Воздух был слишком затхлый, спертый и горький, обдирал горло.

Из своей комнаты Бен слышал завывания ветра. Набросив тунику, он вышел за дверь и пошел по коридорам храма. Ночью выходить из спален было запрещено, но правила, вроде этого, он давно уже не принимал всерьез.

За стенами храма бушевала гроза. Ветер едва не валил с ног, дождь хлестал почти параллельно земле, и надо всем этим угрожающе нависала чернота ночи. Но воздух был ледяным, и Бен вышел наружу к беснующейся стихии. Он был босиком и вымок за несколько секунд, но не обратил на это внимания. Запрокинув голову, он подставил лицо дождю, как будто стоял в душе.

Погода была слишком плохой, чтобы идти в лес. Даже его убежище было сейчас ему недоступно.

Вспышка молнии озарила небо, а за ней последовал гром, чьи раскаты ощущались всем телом.

— Ты так простудишься.

Бен чуть не рассмеялся и обернулся ко входу в храм.

В своей пижаме Рей казалась еще младше. Волосы у нее были заплетены в косичку вместо пучков, а коричневый плащ оказался ей чересчур велик. Она была очень забавной, похожей на эвока.

— Ты чего проснулась?

— Гроза разбудила. — Она сжимала в руке куклу в одежде пилота. — Очень… громко было.

Бен внимательно посмотрел на нее.

— Она тебя напугала?

Рей пожала плечиками. Даже в таком юном возрасте она не показывала страха. Когда-нибудь она станет сильным союзником и боевым товарищем.

— Это просто дождь и гром. Грозы на самом деле полезны. Так земля сбрасывает напряжение, — объяснил Бен. Его страх и отчаяние поутихли. Ее невинность смягчала их, как бальзам, наложенный на рану.

В такие моменты он мечтал иногда, чтобы Хан с Леей перестали ругаться хоть ненадолго и подарили ему брата или сестру. Кого-то, кого нужно защищать. А может, он просто жалел, что был таким дерганым и неуравновешенным и не смог завести друга раньше.

Рей подошла к верхней ступени лестницы, спускавшейся в сад, так, чтобы не попасть под ливень, но быть поближе к нему.

— Тебе плохо?

Такой простой вопрос, детская непосредственность.

— Почему ты так решила?

— Ты какой-то усталый. У тебя глаза чуть-чуть улыбаются мне, но рот совсем не улыбается. — Маленькие ручки стиснули куклу крепче. — Я тебе больше не нравлюсь?

_Что?_

— Ты никогда не приносишь мне огорчений, Рей.

— Многие тебя боятся. Ты ломаешь все, кричишь. Почему?

— Я не знаю. Я просто _не могу_ этого не делать…

— Ты не делаешь так, когда мы с тобой играем.

Конечно, не делает. Зачем? В эти минуты он бывал счастлив. Чувствовал себя в безопасности. Мог просто быть рядом с тем, кто верил, что он — хороший человек.

— Нет, не делаю.

Внезапно он понял, что не может на нее смотреть, и отвернулся, отступив под ливень. Если бы она только знала, как отчаянно он хотел… Он зашел уже слишком далеко.

Маленькая рука ухватила его за край промокшей насквозь туники и потянула обратно в храм, уводя из-под дождя. Еще один настойчивый рывок, и он уселся на ступени. В нем не осталось никаких сил сопротивляться.

— Не грусти, Бен. — И тут у него что-то оборвалось в груди: она обвила ручками его шею и прижалась к нему. Она обнимала его. — Не грусти.

В ее словах и действиях было что-то настолько простое, что Бен перестал сдерживаться, и слезы, которые он пытался смыть дождем, потекли по лицу, капая с носа. Он погладил ее по спине, не зная, что делать, но она все не отпускала его, и он обнял ее в ответ. Чуть не раздавив, наверное, своими ручищами.

Она не жаловалась и не ослабила объятий.

Гроза продолжала бушевать, но молнии теперь сверкали дальше отсюда.

***

Темный кристалл тускло поблескивал на его бледной ладони. Он долго вглядывался в него. Вскоре ему придется от него отказаться. Сноук сказал, что в этом кристалле не хватает мощи. Ему нужно что-то более сильное, более могущественное. Агрессивная энергия, которую надо будет подчинить себе.

Из-за того, что нужно было оставить его, он чувствовал себя так, словно терял что-то важное.

Приближалось время порвать с прежней жизнью. Сборы были завершены, другие новобранцы ожидали наготове.

Он боялся.

Он вышел из своей комнаты и отправился бродить по храму. Ему почти хотелось снять перчатки и провести рукой по стенам. Запомнить все, каждую деталь. У него было немного счастливых или даже просто примечательных воспоминаний о том, что происходило внутри храма, но сейчас, когда он был вынужден вскоре его покинуть… ему хотелось просто помолчать и запомнить.

Никто не мешал ему. Некоторые старшие падаваны даже уходили прочь, едва завидев его. Это по-прежнему давало ему ощущение власти.

Возле окна, выходящего в сад, он услышал крики.

— Хватит!

Он так поспешно остановился, что чуть не споткнулся. Рей…

Бен выглянул в окно. Рей была в саду с другими учениками примерно ее возраста, и, похоже, у них была ссора.

— Рей, он же плохой, — умоляюще протянул мальчик-тогрута. — Он нарочно всех обижает. Всех, кто попадается ему на пути. Даже мастер Люк его не контролирует. Он… может быть, он переходит на Темную сторону.

— Нет! — Рей выкрикнула это с таким лицом, будто сейчас расплачется, но сдержалась. — Вы его даже не знаете. Никто с ним не разговаривает! А ты бы не был грустный, если бы с тобой никто не разговаривал?

— Мы не можем…

— Вы можете! Я могу! Я разговаривала с ним, и он был добр ко мне. Он учил меня Силе, показывал, как делать то, что я не умею. Он считает, я буду хорошим джедаем.

— Вот, в этом все и дело! — подала голос маленькая девочка, чуть старше Рей. — Говорят, он ситх, а ты будешь его ученицей!

Бен застыл. Его охватила ярость. Про него они могут думать все что угодно, но Рей…

— Ну так вот, это неправда. Я не хочу ничего делать на Темной стороне. А он не ситх! Это глупо. Бен — мой друг, вот и все! Мне плевать, что вы говорите, я не оставлю его одного. Он и так всегда один!

Бен отступил от окна и тихо вернулся в свою комнату. Он держал лицо бесстрастным, пока не закрыл за собой дверь.

Она была невероятно преданной ему. Чтобы защитить его, выступила против своих друзей…

Он плакал, совсем некрасиво всхлипывая и дрожа. Он не мог дать ей погибнуть вместе с храмом.

Он должен был что-то придумать. Нужно было увезти ее отсюда. Далеко, так, чтобы никто не узнал. Сноук не сумел сломать барьеры, окружающие воспоминания о ней. Он укреплял их больше года и постоянно практиковался в укреплении, намереваясь делать это до самого конца.

Позже тем вечером, когда она, хмурая, но решительная, пришла в лес, он показал ей кристалл. Волнение и трепет в ее глазах были изумительным и прекрасным зрелищем. Он хотел бы насладиться его теплом подольше.

Когда она сказала, что он будет ее учить, он ответил "да". И он действительно так думал. Он станет ее учителем. Он наберется сил, заработает доверие Сноука и тогда заберет ее к себе. Он станет защищать ее. Он воспитает ее.

Ему настолько нестерпимо хотелось верить, что так все и будет, что в тот момент он и правда начал убеждать себя, что это возможно.

***

Он нашел планету.

Она была такой незначительной, что он даже не слышал о ней, пока не стал искать.

Он познакомился там с торговцем Ункаром Платтом, который согласился взять ее взамен на крупную сумму и заверение, что девочка хорошо умеет разыскивать разные вещи.

Уговорить Рей улететь было легко. Она любила корабли и запрыгала от радости, когда ей пообещали полет вместе с другом. Шлем, который она надела, был для нее слишком большой, но ей это было неважно.

Бен отворачивался от нее, чтобы она не увидела, как ему больно.

Планета была жаркой, сухой и пыльной. Платт уже их ждал. Рей насторожилась. Она переводила взгляд с Бена на Платта и, наверное, заподозрила что-то неладное.

— Ты останешься здесь на какое-то время. — Бен не просил, а поставил ее перед фактом. Так было лучше и для него, и для нее. Искушение подхватить ее и забрать домой было так велико, что у него зудели руки.

— Что? — и это смущение в ее глазах…

— Находиться здесь будет для тебя безопаснее. Мне нужно, чтобы ты была цела, а сам я не смогу уберечь тебя от опасности.

— От какой опасности? Что происходит? — Смущение превращалось в панику…

— Рей, мне нужно сделать одну работу. И ты не можешь в этом участвовать. Нет, только не ты. Тебе может понадобиться поработать какое-то время, чтобы достать денег на еду… но тебе нужно оставаться здесь. А мне нужно идти.

Рей тут же вцепилась в его тунику:

— Бен! Я не хочу тут оставаться! Я хочу домой. Куда ты летишь? Почему мне туда нельзя?

— Рей! — Он повысил голос, но не от злости, а умоляя ее. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, поверь мне. И пожалуйста… прости меня.

Он поднял руку и коснулся ее щеки. Рей никогда не плакала, и поэтому когда он увидел, что рука стала мокрой, его сердце разбилось на мельчайшие осколки.

Снова протянув руку, он призвал Силу.

— Бен…

 _— Ты забудешь про меня. Ты забудешь про свою семью. Ты забудешь про Силу. Ты будешь ждать здесь, пока я не вернусь. И я вернусь. Мы станем той семьей, которой ни у кого из нас не было.  
_  
Он опустил руку.

Ее глаза блестели от слез, но стали равнодушными. Спокойными, без эмоций. Она была в замешательстве.

Дело было сделано.

Бен отсчитал Платту деньги.

— Помни о сделке. Ни тебе, ни кому-то другому нельзя увозить ее отсюда и причинять ей любой вред. Я вернусь за ней.

Тот проворчал что-то и взял девочку за руку. Она все еще была дезориентирована и почти ничего не замечала. У него было минут пять, прежде чем она вернется в нормальное состояние.

Он подбежал к кораблю, запустил двигатели и, уже взлетая, услышал ее.

— Вернись!

Войдя в гиперпространство, он выпал из пилотского кресла на пол, и его вырвало. Он задыхался, его тошнило, и он плакал и кричал, пока голос не пропал окончательно.

Он старался дышать как можно глубже.

Он найдет ее.

Он вернется.

Когда-нибудь они снова будут вместе.

***

Рей поморгала и открыла глаза. Голова болела.

Она лежала на полу камеры, а под головой у нее было что-то мягкое. Нога. Она лежала головой у кого-то на коленях. Сфокусировав зрение, она увидела его. Встрепанные волосы, встревоженные глаза, бледное лицо.

— Рей? Рей, ты меня слышишь?

Наверное, она потеряла сознание.

Она пробежалась по своим воспоминаниям. Показанные им образы разрушили блоки. Теперь она помнила… все.

— Рей.

Она сосредоточенно смотрела на него. Во рту пересохло. Она выдавила только одно слово.

— Бен.


	10. Глава 10. Подставь другую щеку

Бен поймал ее, когда она начала падать. Он знал, что, вероятно, так и случится, когда он обрушит барьеры и впустит ее. Процесс стирания памяти обращался вспять, и даже самому сильному рассудку было бы слишком трудно сохранять при этом сознание. Бен крепко держал ее, опустив ее голову себе на колени, и сам мерно покачивался на волнах боли. Прочные стены вокруг своего разума он укреплял так долго, что теперь ему самому пришлось изрядно сконцентрироваться, чтобы убрать их. По лбу у него стекал пот. Он стиснул зубы, чувствуя вкус металла, и все ждал, когда волна воспоминаний омоет ее целиком.

И не отпускал.

Она очнулась. Посмотрела на него — прямо в душу. И назвала его Беном.

Он не знал, что еще он мог сделать. Что остается делать в таких обстоятельствах, кроме как вцепиться в текущий момент изо всех сил? И единственное, как он мог это сделать — держать ее крепче. Приподняв ее голову, он усадил Рей себе на колени, поддерживая руками. Она не сводила с него глаз. Смотрела прямо на него. Все снова было как тогда в комнате для допросов.

Он не был красивым мужчиной, по крайней мере, по общепринятым стандартам Набу. Рассекающий лицо шрам тоже красоты не добавил. Но она с волнением и узнаванием в глазах гладила его лицо своими тонкими пальцами, и он подумал: может быть, общепринятые стандарты — это не для них.

Он видел в ней отголоски ее самой в детстве. Этот дерзкий взгляд, упрямство, преданность, широкая улыбка. Но видел и что-то еще кроме этого и чувствовал к ней что-то, отчего приходил в смущение и чуть не злился. Он видел в ней женщину, которой она теперь и была.

Он не был готов увидеть ее взрослой, так же, как никто никогда не думает о том, как будет выглядеть в старости. Это казалось таким странным и несбыточным, что об этом не стоило и задумываться. Но тем не менее, она сидела здесь. Сильная, смелая и очень красивая.

Как вышло, что она успела стать такой чарующе прекрасной?

Теперь ее не нужно было защищать, но ему все равно хотелось, чтобы она была вместе с ним. Стояла рядом. Была его и только его.

Он любил ее тогда, как мальчик может любить своего единственного друга, а сейчас любил в ней все, так, как только и может один человек любить другого.

Она склонила голову, и их лбы соприкоснулись. Он чувствовал ее дыхание у себя на лице, теплое, пахнущее чем-то сладким, и провел руками по ее спине.

Даже сейчас он был совсем неопытным в искусстве утешения. Даже сейчас она разбирала проблему на части так, как обычно разбирала двигатель. Соскользнув ниже, она легла щекой на его плечо и приникла к нему всем телом. Рядом с ним она выглядела такой хрупкой.

— Рей…

— Т-ш-ш, — слабым голосом пробормотала она и съежилась у него на руках. Он крепче обнял ее. — Давай посидим так. Хотя бы пять минут. Пусть все будет как есть. Давай просто помолчим.

Он никогда не славился умением вести беседы. Он прижал ее к себе и подчинился.

***

Рей не знала, сколько они так просидели. Может быть, она даже ненадолго задремала у него на плече. Все тело ныло, как после двенадцатичасовой тренировки.

Ей хотелось отложить все вопросы, которые, как она понимала, нужно было задать. Хотелось побыть трусихой хоть немножко и отвернуться, спрятать лицо у него на груди, вдыхать запах темных одежд и чувствовать себя уютно и в безопасности.

Потому что она знала, что здесь ей ничего не грозит. Здесь, с ним. Она видела неоспоримые доказательства тому, что, несмотря на их схватки, сражения и все вызовы, которые они бросали друг другу на протяжении последних нескольких лет, он никогда бы не стал причинять ей вред.

Но трусихой она не была.

Попробовав вытянуться и встать, она обнаружила, что ногам пока не хватает сил даже на это. Они подкосились, и она плюхнулась на пол рядом с ним. Он поднялся и подхватил ее раньше, чем она успела смутиться.

Рей втайне подозревала, что ему нравится брать ее на руки. Он хорошо приспособился носить ее так, как в старину носили невест. С пола он пересадил ее на кровать. Она заметила, что ее прическа совсем растрепалась за время их потасовки и после, когда она потеряла сознание. Волосы у нее сейчас отросли до лопаток, их приходилось убирать с лица, чтобы не мешали.

Она подметила и то, как он заправил прядку волос ей за ухо, после чего отвернулся и потянулся к бутылке, из которой они пили раньше.

Всего-то несколько часов назад. _О Сила, это была так недавно?_ А казалось, будто в совсем другой жизни.

Она сумела взять протянутый стакан и сделать маленький глоток, пытаясь усмирить дрожь в руках, чтобы он не попытался поить ее сам. Для одной ночи это было бы уж слишком.

Он стоял перед ней на коленях. Он, Кай… Бен — выглядел так, словно ждал ее указаний.

Это был Бен.

Он всегда был Беном.

Она сделала глубокий вдох и посмотрела в стакан. Ну что можно сказать в такой ситуации?

— У тебя теперь, кажется... не такие большие уши.

Оба застыли. Рей — в неверии, что она только что сказала такую глупость, а Бен… одной Силе ведомо…

Потом он сделал то, что она меньше всего от него ожидала.

Он рассмеялся.

Она наблюдала за ним так же, как он следил за ее играми в детстве: с интересом и благоговением.

Наклонив голову и уткнувшись подбородком в шею, он давился смехом, и его баритон звучал странно, забавно и даже немного глупо. Что-то в этой картине — то ли его чуточку неровные зубы, то ли то, как он потупил глаза, — заставило сердце Рей сжаться от боли.

— Нет, я просто отрастил волосы. Так было проще, — ответил он наконец, еще пофыркивая.

— Волосы у тебя отличные, — признала Рей с неохотой. Коснувшись его волос в доказательство своих слов, она начала медленно перебирать их и прочесывать пальцами. Ей показалось, что она всегда мечтала это сделать, еще до того, как все это случилось.

Какое-то время они молчали, а потом она заговорила, все еще гладя шелковистые пряди:

— Люк знал. Все это время. Он оставил кристалл так, чтобы я его нашла.

— Да. — Бен только вздохнул.

— Он знал, что это ты меня спас. Он знал…

— Тебе интересно, почему он не рассказал тебе об этом. — Бен почти полностью закрыл глаза. Ее прикосновения приносили ему умиротворение.

— Я… я могла бы…

— Ничего бы не изменилось. — Было очень странно слышать, как Бен защищает человека, которого предал и за которым охотился почти семнадцать лет. — Тебе просто стало бы труднее сражаться со мной. На его месте я поступил бы так же.

— Но зачем говорить мне сейчас?

— Я не знаю. Правда не знаю.

— Мне нужно было знать. Нужно было вспомнить. Это так здорово… знать все. — Она убрала руку с его волос и опустила ее. Посмотрела на него. На своего старого друга. — Бен, почему ты сделал это?

Он опять закрыл глаза. Теперь от боли, не от умиротворения.

— Я уже не знаю. Из тщеславия? От злости? От обиды? Из-за всего сразу? Я не знаю. Тогда мне казалось, что это единственный выход.

— Сноук влиял на тебя с самого детства. Я видела. Я даже в чем-то тебя понимаю. Но Хан… — Тут он зажмурился, морщась от того воспоминания. И от самого поступка. — Почему? Он ведь пытался тебя спасти. Он _любил_ тебя.

— Я знаю, — хрипло отозвался он. — Сейчас я это знаю.

— Ты должен был знать и тогда!

— Но я не знал! — Бен вскочил на ноги и принялся шагать по комнате. — Я не видел его с тех пор, как мне было тринадцать. Он никогда не прилетал, не писал, не пытался связаться со мной. К тому времени, как я сбежал, я был убежден, что он совершенно никчемный. И когда он потом пришел туда на мост, когда попытался позвать меня домой… я не понял его. Я и сейчас не понимаю. Он… дотронулся до моего лица. Перед тем как… — Он устало оперся спиной о стену, и весь его пыл исчез. Он был опустошен. — Тот момент, когда я понял, что он все-таки любил меня, стал последним моментом его жизни. Из-за меня.

Рей была уверена, что у нее уже не осталось слез, но от мыслей о Хане слезы подступали всегда.

Она все же поднялась на ноги и подошла к Бену, встала прямо перед ним. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг на друга.

Потом она вскинула руку.

Звук пощечины разнесся по всей комнате. Его голова мотнулась в сторону, но в остальном он не пошевелился. Повернув голову обратно, он поглядел на нее, слегка ошеломленный, но не удивленный.

— Это за Хана.

Ее рука взметнулась в воздух еще раз.

— Это за то, что бросил меня одну на свалке.

Последний удар пришелся на другую сторону лица, вернув голову на место, и он снова теперь смотрел прямо. Этот удар был не такой сильный, как первые два, от которых щека приобрела неприятный красноватый оттенок.

— И за то что… слушал тьму, хотя в тебе всегда был свет.

Бен тяжело дышал. Его темные глаза стали почти черными.

— Я никогда не стал бы героем, Рей.

— Мне не нужен был герой. Мне нужен был мой друг. В галактике хватает героев и без нас.

Она задумалась на миг, что было бы, если бы он правда мог стать героем. В другое время, в другой жизни, совсем при других обстоятельствах. Кто знает, может быть, она сама перешла бы на Темную сторону, если бы ее склоняли к этому с юных лет.

Краснота на его щеке укоризненно маячила перед ней. Рей привстала на цыпочки и прижалась к пятну губами.

И только отстранившись потом от его щеки, _от его мягкой теплой щеки_ , она осознала, что только что сделала.

И осознала, что не жалеет об этом.

К ее удивлению, Бен повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. В итоге их носы почти соприкоснулись.

Временами она ненавидела себя после того допроса. За то, как он заставил ее чувствовать себя. За злостью и унижением скрывалось что-то еще, и она поняла это только потом, когда жила на острове в компании одного мастера Люка и собственных мыслей. Его дыхание на шее, его мягкий глубокий голос в ушах, его глаза, оглядывающие ее с головы до ног. От этого кожу стянуло почти до зуда, и в отдельных местах вдруг стало жарко.

Она помнила, как подглядывала за ним и Софи под деревом. Тогда она была совсем маленькая, и ей было скорее искренно любопытно — зачем двоим становиться друг к другу так близко. Зачем прижиматься губами к губам другого. Почему они закрывают глаза и перестают обращать внимание на остальной мир. Это выглядело как-то неестественно.

Сейчас, стоя здесь, она понимала, что это вышло практически само собой.

У него был вкус алкоголя и слез, которые текли по лицу на протяжении этой ночи, и мягкости, которую эти губы всегда несли как обещание, и чего-то настолько знакомого, что она не сдержала стон.

Она не имела ни малейшего представления о том, что делает. Она никогда не была с мужчиной; и на Джакку, и во время обучения на джедая ей приходилось вести целомудренную жизнь. Она просто доверилась ему и своим инстинктам.

Его огромная рука сжалась в кулак, вцепляясь в ее распущенные волосы. Она приоткрыла губы навстречу его губам и с жадностью припала к ним.

Софи достался его первый поцелуй, подумала Рей, но она получит нечто более драгоценное. Ей достанется последний.


	11. Глава 11. Недостаток в плане

Бен думал: вот, наверное, самое близкое состояние к абсолютному счастью, какое только может ощутить человек.

Ее удары он принял без ропота. Если кто и заслужил их, так это он. Но после этого почувствовать на лице поцелуй, подаренный ею по собственной воле… зная, что это ее первый в жизни поцелуй… нет, он не мог представить кого-то, кто заслуживал бы этого меньше, чем он. Но он никогда не умел останавливаться, если ему было слишком хорошо.

Он обеими руками обхватил ее лицо и ощутил ее вкус, коснувшись губами. Крифф, она была совершенна. Он во всем превосходил ее в размерах — был выше ростом, шире в плечах и руками мог с легкостью накрыть всю ее голову. Ее неопытность была очевидна, но так, ему казалось, было даже лучше.

На протяжении последних лет он проводил время с разными женщинами. Софи была одной из тех многих, кто входил в его жизнь и покидал ее, не оставляя после себя и следа. Сам по себе секс был приятен, но душевная близость с партнером, которую он влек за собой, всегда вынуждала Бена быстро одеваться и уходить. Многие женщины Первого Ордена тоже не особенно любили после валяться в постели, болтая о пустяках, и это не вызывало никаких трудностей.

Он никогда не думал, что простые долгие поцелуи могут быть так восхитительны. С возрастом часть этого волшебства куда-то уходит. Но теперь он понял, почему Софи так разозлилась, когда их прервали тогда в лесу.

Рей водила руками по его груди, исследуя ее, трогая все, что попадалось на пути. И он весь распростерся бы перед ней, скажи она хоть слово.

Ему захотелось попробовать на вкус и кожу под ее губами — ощутить языком биение пульса, услышать удары сердца, заставить тело расцвести жадными красными отметинами. Но слишком велик был риск испортить момент, встревожив ее, заставив задуматься о том, что она делает и с кем она это делает. И он не двинулся дальше, остановившись на ее прекрасных губах.

Она не выдержала первой. Короткий вдох тут же превратился в неверящий смешок. Она не отодвигалась от него, и ее карие глаза сейчас были копией его собственных, потемневших от желания.

— Значит, вот о чем все столько говорят.

— Как видишь.

Они разговаривали еле слышным шепотом, слова легким дыханием доносились до лица. О, желание схватить ее, швырнуть на это жалкое подобие постели и показать, о чем именно все столько говорят, было почти осязаемо.

Она отступила немного назад и со вздохом сказала:

— Надо торопиться. У нас не так много времени.

Бен инстинктивно хотел притянуть ее обратно к себе, но его остановило нахлынувшее смятение:

— Торопиться?

— Я пойду соберу вещи. Найду корабль. Время еще есть, но его мало. Если я правильно помню, солнце взойдет примерно через пять часов.

— Рей, о чем ты говоришь?

— Надо уходить отсюда. Ты должен улететь. Мы с тобой улетим.

Никогда за всю свою жизнь Бен не чувствовал, чтобы его настроение менялось так быстро. Такое счастье, блаженство, вкус всего, о чем он только мог мечтать, и теперь…

О нет, пожалуйста, нет.

Рей деловито увязывала волосы обратно в прическу, расхаживая по камере взад и вперед. Она не видела, как с его лица сбежали краски.

— Я знаю место, где корабли стоят без присмотра. Ну, не то чтобы совсем без присмотра, но охраняют их хуже, чем другие…

— Рей…

— В основном это просто куча хлама, я копалась в некоторых в свободное время, я знаю, какие брать не надо…

— Рей…

— Вряд ли я смогу увести «Сокол» так, чтобы никто не заметил. Если честно, думаю, я просто не смогу поступить так с Чуи, но если очень нужно…

— Рей!

— Что?

— Ты сама себя слышишь? О чем ты говоришь?

— Я знаю протоколы безопасности, Бен. Я знаю, как их обойти. Мы можем улететь с Набу раньше, чем они вообще поймут, что произошло.

— Нет.

Рей, наконец, остановилась и посмотрела на него. По-настоящему посмотрела.

— Что?

— Я сказал нет. — Бену захотелось схватить бутылку, запрокинуть голову и хлестать прямо из горла, пока не останется ни капли. — Рей, ничего не изменилось. Ничего. Я все еще приговорен. Я все еще виновен во всем, что я сделал. Я все еще должен умереть.

Казалось, Рей не совсем понимает, что он говорит.

— Но мы можем…

— Нет, мы не можем.

— Да нет же, послушай меня, я все продумала…

— За полчаса?

— Замолчи и послушай! — У нее дрогнул голос. Она приходила в отчаяние. Выровняв тон, чтобы казаться спокойнее, она продолжила: — Я все продумала. Мы вытащим тебя отсюда. Я вырублю охранников. Им не будет никакого вреда, они наверное, очнутся к тому моменту, как сюда придут. Мы можем спрятать твой образ в Силе. Найдем корабль, на большинстве уже есть припасы. Сможем быстро улететь. Отыщем планету, подальше отсюда. Далеко, чтобы нас никто не нашел. Люк так сделал, почему мы не сможем? Смешаемся с толпой — ведь мало кто знает, как ты выглядишь без шлема. А те, кто знает… они будут на другом краю галактики. Мы будем просто жить. Я жила так раньше, я смогу снова. Мы начнем все сначала. Забудем старые имена. Соло и Кеноби — все это неважно, мы будем просто Бен и Рей. Мы сможем попробовать заново. Вместе.

Ее глаза были полны надежды. И умоляли, умоляли его понять, какой это изумительный план.

Должно быть, его глаза подсказали ей, что он думает о нем, раньше, чем он раскрыл рот.

— Это прекрасная мечта, Рей. Но такая жизнь не сможет продолжаться долго.

Молчание было таким оглушительным, что стало неприличным.

— Это может сработать. Может. — Сейчас Рей до боли напоминала Бену саму себя в детстве. О, он знал, что это произойдет…

— Хорошо. Предположим, мы так и поступим. Предположим, каким-то чудом ты сумеешь провести самого охраняемого заключенного, что когда-либо содержался на Набу, на корабль, который даже твой старый работодатель не принял бы на запчасти, а потом увезешь за много световых лет отсюда. Но что дальше? Ты просто отмахнешься от всего, что у тебя есть, и снова станешь никем?

— Я не буду никем! Я буду…

— Рей. Да, я понимаю тебя. Но ты уже была Рей без фамилии прежде, и я видел, как горько тебе тогда жилось.

— Тогда я была одна. Сейчас у меня будешь ты.

— Мы найдем себе дом, будем просто жить. Ты сможешь найти работу, снова будешь собирать старые детали, а я стану… пиратом, как мой отец до меня. Ты действительно хочешь отвернуться от своей судьбы ради преступника?

— Я все равно смогу иногда понемногу использовать Силу.

— Ты не должна так жить! Ты — Кеноби. Уже из-за того только, кем ты родилась, ты не можешь жить обычной или никому не известной жизнью. Твоя сила равна моей. Ты должна пройти обучение, стать учеником джедая, а затем мастером, ты должна быть лидером. Если ты отвернешься от этого, пусть и во имя любви, ты уже не сможешь вернуться. Ты думаешь, Сноук сейчас остановится? У него есть и другие. У него всегда были другие. Сноук не остановится сам, пока кто-нибудь его не остановит. Я знаю тебя, Рей. Ты — лучшая возможность, что есть у Сопротивления, покончить с этим навсегда.

Глаза Рей искрились болью и решимостью.

— Все, что я всегда хотела — это иметь семью. И я, наконец, смогу ее завести. С тобой. — Она шагнула ближе и взяла его за руку. — Бен, мы с тобой можем стать семьей. У нас будут дети. Мы больше не будем одиноки.

От этих слов в животе что-то болезненно сжалось. Но он должен был держаться. Она слишком много значила для него.

— Уже всем известно, что из Скайуокеров выходят никудышние родители. И… наши дети. — Боже, даже когда он просто говорил об этом вслух, ему становилось нестерпимо больно от тоски. — Они будут обладать Силой. И крифф знает, может быть, окажутся самыми сильными форсъюзерами за много поколений. Ты откажешь им в этом? Потому что их тоже придется прятать. Никто никогда не станет доверять детям двух предателей-джедаев.

Рей отпустила его руку и отступила назад. Бен изо всех сил старался смотреть на нее ясными глазами. Он не позволит им помутиться от влаги, пока она не поймет все.

— И это если, допустим, нас не найдут. Потому что, ты ведь понимаешь, галактика жаждет увидеть, как надо мной свершится правосудие. Им отказали в этом праве с Вейдером, и мне они не дадут ускользнуть. За нами будут охотиться. Нам придется убегать, каждый день, всю жизнь. Возможно, все время жить в бегах. Когда нас найдут — а нас найдут, — меня снова приговорят к смерти, если не убьют на месте, и тебя могут приговорить вместе со мной. За измену. Из героя ты превратишься в отступницу, прокаженную. Я не могу поступить так с тобой. Я не стану рушить твою жизнь дважды.

Рей выглядела так, словно вот-вот снова потеряет сознание. Бен чувствовал себя немногим лучше.

— А что, если я не пойду с тобой? Если я сделаю так, будто ты сбежал один? — спросила Рей.

— Я совершал преступления. Я убивал. Убил собственного отца. Мне уже не вернуться назад. Я не хочу больше убегать, я бежал от всего этого много лет. Я хочу встретиться с тем, что мне предстоит. Я готов, Рей.

Они стояли лицом друг к другу — противостояние много хуже того, что было на Старкиллере. Мир вокруг них не рассыпался на части, но казалось, что было именно так.

— Я не могу снова тебя потерять. Я ведь только что тебя нашла. — Рей даже не пыталась скрыть слез.

— Ты никогда не потеряешь меня. В Силе никто не уходит навсегда.

— Это не то же самое. Я не смогу смотреть, как ты… — Казалось, слова Рей душат ее. — Так нечестно. Я знаю, что в тебе есть добро. Я видела его. Я чувствовала.

— Вот именно. Ты видела. Ты знаешь, что это так. Ты знаешь, кто я. И для меня этого достаточно.

— Но для меня — нет! — выкрикнула Рей. Ее горе смешалось с яростью. — Мне придется слушать, как все говорят о тебе как о чудовище! Мне придется молчать обо всем, потому что, если я возражу, на меня посмотрят как на безумную. Мне придется жить, не зная, что у нас с тобой могло бы быть.

Бен прикрыл глаза. По щекам у него катились слезы. Он их не стыдился.

Тяжело всхлипывая, Рей подалась вперед и вцепилась в его тунику, как будто, сжимая ее изо всех сил, она смогла бы защитить его. Бен обнял ее обеими руками, как будто мог укрыть от всего мира.

— У нас есть сегодня. У нас есть одна ночь. Это больше, чем я мог себе представить. Останься со мной. До конца.

В ответ Рей обхватила его руками, и ее рыдания стали глухими и сдавленными. Бен чувствовал себя полностью разбитым, но оставался тверд в решении.

В старых голокнигах говорилось, что истинная любовь состоит в том, чтобы отпустить. И видеть, как тот, кого ты любишь, живет и счастлив без тебя. Ему всегда нравились эти истории. Приятно будет побыть героем одной из них. Хотя бы раз побыть героем.


	12. Глава 12. Мечты о неразрушенной жизни

Рей плакала, пока ей не стало уже физически больно, а потом плакала еще немного. В какой-то момент Бен вместе с ней переместился на кровать, и теперь они лежали там. Он на спине, она — свернувшись у него под боком, положив голову ему на грудь. Прижавшись ухом к телу, она слышала стук его сердца, и мерное биение заставляло ее захлебываться слезами каждый раз, когда она думала, что наконец успокоилась. Оно будто издевалось над ней.

Они молчали.

Рей пыталась вспомнить, как провела утро предыдущего дня. Встала с рассветом. Расчесала и заколола волосы. Думала о том, что она может сказать Кайло Рену. И что сказать Финну, когда он про это узнает. И успеет ли она еще немного поработать на кораблях в ангаре перед тем, как нанести визит.

Такие простые, обыденные мысли. Все из другой жизни.

Она знала, что следующий рассвет станет худшим в ее жизни.

Потянув носом, она зарылась лицом в тунику Бена, пытаясь вдохнуть как можно больше его запаха, пока еще могла. Она подумала, не спросить ли его, чем он мылся, чтобы купить побольше того же самого и оставить себе хотя бы запах, если не оставалось ничего другого.

— Это несправедливо, — прошептала она, сама не зная, хотела ли она, чтобы Бен ее услышал.

— Это правосудие. Нет ничего более справедливого, — отозвался он.

— Пусть катится такое правосудие… Если это правосудие, то я обойдусь без него.

— Рей, ты должна помнить, кем я стал. И что я сделал.

— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Я не собираюсь это забывать. Я не говорю даже, что прощаю это. Но я никогда не хотела, чтобы ты погиб. Даже после Хана. Там, на снегу, я оставила тебе шрам, но не смогла убить. — Она вскинула голову и глядела теперь прямо на него. — Должно ведь быть какое-то другое наказание, не такое… ужасное.

— Какое, например? Домашний арест? Слишком рискованно. Даже в этой камере я остаюсь для них обузой. Мне никогда не поверят настолько, чтобы позволить присоединиться к Сопротивлению. Даже моя мать не поручилась бы за меня, и я не могу винить ее за это.

— Я бы поручилась за тебя.

— На каком основании? Сказала бы, что я отменил наложенные на тебя жуткие темные чары, и теперь ты помнишь, как лазила вместе со мной по деревьям, когда тебе было пять, а значит, все меня просто глубоко неправильно поняли? — Он пытался привнести в события толику юмора, но Рей не смеялась. Увидев выражение ее лица, он обнял ее покрепче. — Ты знаешь в глубине души, что это необходимо. Так же, как и я, когда меня схватили, знал в глубине души, что будет дальше. И как бы то ни было, я не боюсь. Мне сейчас спокойно, как не было уже очень давно. Есть вещи хуже смерти, Рей.

— А как же те, кто остается? — хрипло спросила Рей, глядя в стену. — Что насчет них? Куда мне теперь идти?

— Вперед. Обучать новых джедаев. Мой дядя не станет больше пытаться этим заняться, теперь эта обязанность ляжет на тебя. Воспитай юнлингов. Принеси равновесие в Силу. И убей Сноука за меня.

— Убью. Даже если погибну сама, я прикончу его.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнул он, но Рей услышала.

Они долго лежали в тишине.

Потом Бен снова заговорил.

— Прости меня за то, что я сделал. Прости. Если бы я мог вернуться…

— Я знаю. — Рей вздохнула.

— Я стал бы более терпеливым. Всю жизнь у меня был тот еще характер, но я спокойнее бы вел себя во время обучения. Не был бы таким самодовольным.

— Если бы Сноук с самого детства нашептывал свои поучения кому-то другому, кто угодно перешел бы на его сторону.

— Ты не перешла бы. Сноук мог бы пытаться склонить тебя на свою сторону каждый день хоть тридцать лет подряд, но ты просто отмахивалась бы от него, как от букашки.

— Ты этого не знаешь.

— Знаю. Ты всегда была тем светом, что взывал ко мне.

Рей шмыгнула носом, проглотила слезы и изо всех сил постаралась остаться спокойной.

— Ты мог бы очень сильно помочь джедаям. Нет, я серьезно! — добавила она, когда Бен хмыкнул. — Ты мог бы возглавить Серых джедаев, про которых говорилось в архивах.

— Их методы тоже были очень сомнительны.

— Может и так, но они были благородными и трудились во имя общего блага.

— Джедаи не могут жениться. Не могут любить. Может быть, я никогда не годился в джедаи.

— Так было раньше. Многое меняется со временем.

— Не настолько сильно. Во мне все равно было слишком много от Вейдера.

— В нем тоже было хорошее. Он любил Падме. По-настоящему любил.

Бен глубоко вздохнул.

— Я подарил бы тебе семью. И много детей, если уж на то пошло.

— Интересно, какими бы они были? — прошептала Рей.

— Скорее всего, вечно проказничали бы.

Рей хихикнула:

— Похоже на правду.

— Я представляю себе девочек, с темными волосами, бойких и дерзких, как ты. Сила, да я бы с ума сошел, пытаясь уберечь их всех.

— Девочек? Почему девочек?

— Понятия не имею. Просто такое ощущение, что у нас рождались бы в основном девочки. Почему-то я это чувствую.

Рей задумалась и улыбнулась:

— Понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Но мальчики у нас бы тоже были.

— Наверное. В общем-то, для меня это не очень важно. Мальчики, девочки, все равно они все были бы наши. Мне хотелось бы сделать все для них правильно. Показать, что Скайуокеры тоже могут растить детей. Все это фантазии, как я и говорил.

— Наверное, с ними стало бы трудно управляться, когда они стали бы подростками. И все наши девочки начали бы приводить домой мальчиков.

— Никаких мальчиков, — сразу постановил Бен. — Никогда.

Рей засмеялась. На секунду ей просто стало весело от мысли, как Бен отпугивал бы потенциальных ухажеров их дочерей одним своим видом и пылающим световым мечом. Любой, кто попытался бы проникнуть к ним в дом, должен был бы пройти через испытания не хуже экзамена на джедая. Либо они просто подписывали бы себе смертный приговор. Она смеялась какое-то время, пока не поняла, что Бен молчит. Взглянув на него, она увидела на его лице выражение благоговения.

— Что такое? — спросила она.

— Я… никогда не слышал, как ты смеешься. По-настоящему смеешься. Взрослой.

— Да ты должен был слышать.

— Нет. Я слышал, как ты фыркаешь на меня… но ты никогда не смеялась. — Он потянулся к ней рукой, отвел со лба упавшую прядь волос и заправил ей за ухо. — Я и не думал, что услышу.

— Слышать, как ты смеешься, тоже странно, — созналась Рей.

И они просто смотрели друг на друга, наслаждаясь возможностью быть рядом, так близко.

— Я никогда не выйду замуж. И не заведу детей. Если я не смогу быть с тобой, если мне придется быть джедаем, я последую путем старых мастеров. Я буду жить одна, — решительно сказала Рей. Это прозвучало почти как клятва.

— Ты можешь еще встретить кого-нибудь. Кого-то, кто будет заботиться о тебе. — А вот это прозвучало слабой попыткой оправдания, даже для Бена.

— Нет. Я умею выживать, когда обо мне никто не заботится. Значит, так и будет.

Обнимающие ее руки Бена чуть напряглись, и Рей уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Гладя рукой твердые мышцы, она вдруг почувствовала какое-то тягостное желание, которого никогда не испытывала до того, как снова встретила его. 

Рей обдумала эту мысль и начала действовать.

Дотянувшись до одной из застежек туники Бена, она расстегнула ее.

— Рей, что ты делаешь?

Она продолжала. Еще одна застежка. И еще одна.

— Рей, мы не можем.

— Я никогда не выйду замуж, не заведу детей. Никогда не буду так близка с мужчиной, как сейчас. — Ее пальцы двигались, продолжая свою работу. — У меня не будет ничего из того, что я хотела бы иметь с тобой. Кроме одного. Мы можем сделать это. Если ты хочешь.

Она не смотрела ему в лицо, опасаясь, что смелость может покинуть ее. Наконец, застежки закончились, и она распахнула тунику.

Она любила его плечи. Их широкий размах всегда вселял в нее странное колющее раздражение при одной только мысли о них. Сейчас он лежал, весь распростершись перед ней, и ей совершенно не хотелось жаловаться.

Он схватил ее за руки повыше локтя, и она была вынуждена перевести взгляд на него. Все в нем было диким, буйным, едва укрощенным, начиная от волос и до глаз, до самого дыхания. Она никогда не думала, что ее может настолько привлечь такая бурная, непостоянная натура. Но так и было. То, что она чувствовала к нему, поначалу пугало ее, заставляло нервничать. Теперь она в каком-то смысле смирилась с этим. Помогало и то, что он явно чувствовал к ней нечто похожее.

— Мы не можем. Что, если ты…

— Нет, этого не случится. Здесь в Сопротивлении есть медицинский центр.

В свое время противозачаточные имплантаты, которые устанавливали на старой базе, показались ей хорошей идеей. Не то чтобы она с вожделением смотрела на кого-то из мужчин, работавших на базе, но решила, что лишним это не будет.

К тому же, если это поможет убедить его…

— И ты никогда раньше… — Бену не нужно было заканчивать мысль.

— Никогда.

— Но ты этого хочешь.

— Я хочу ощутить вкус нашей фантазии. Хотя бы раз.

И в подтверждение своих слов, она перекинула ногу через его бедра и села на него верхом.

Последняя тень сомнений испарилась.

Он быстро сел на кровати, и Рей пришлось ухватиться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть. Его дыхание вновь горячило ее лицо. Он был так близко, что она видела тонкие карие ободки радужки у него в глазах. Обвив его руками за шею, она снова приникла к его губам.

Их первый поцелуй был скорее исследованием, пробой, экспериментом.

В этом же было нечто утверждающее. В нем был голод, а Рей всегда ненавидела голодать. Она знала, что нужно насытить себя, чтобы выжить. О крифф, она любила его губы. Они были созданы для поцелуев.

И как бы ни был хорош он на вкус, она знала, что хочет, наконец, увидеть его всего целиком. Сдвинув ткань одежды с плеч, она скользнула руками дальше, по его спине.

Она услышала, как что-то рвется и падает у нее с талии. Свободно повисшая туника подсказала ей, что с нее только что сорвали пояс. Туника последовала за ним, и от прохладного воздуха по обнаженной коже побежали мурашки.

Рей никогда не считала свое тело каким-то особенно привлекательным. Годы жизни впроголодь на Джакку сделали ее фигуру худой и тонкой, почти мальчишеской. Благодаря тренировкам с Люком и здоровому питанию она уже не выглядела такой хрупкой, но и женственности не приобрела. Ее укололо сомнение. Мужчина под ней был старше ее на десять лет, и она была не настолько наивна, чтобы полагать, что все время на службе у Сноука он соблюдал целибат. Скорее всего, его власть и могущество притягивали к нему множество красивых женщин. И посмотрев теперь на нее, сочтет ли он ее желанной?

Пауза, которая последовала за тем, как она сняла с себя верх одежды, едва не подтвердила худшие ее опасения, но затем Бен утробно зарычал и впился губами ей в шею. Рей судорожно втянула воздух. Она не понимала, что он делает, но это было приятно. Она даже не подозревала, что прикосновения к шее могут дарить такие изумительные ощущения. Она вздрогнула, почувствовав, как его язык опустился ниже, к ямке между шеей и плечом, и… о крифф, она только что застонала вслух?

Рей вцепилась пальцами в его волосы и потянула, заставив его снова зарычать.

Она хотела его. О Сила, она хотела его за годы до того, как все это произошло. Она всегда хотела этого. Ее пальцы у него в волосах, его рот, жадно рыскающий по ее телу, они вместе, плотно прижавшиеся друг к другу, кожа к коже. Она знала, что они не самая красивая пара с точки зрения общепринятых стандартов внешности, но обнаружила, что, когда он обнимает ее вот так, она верит, что красива в его глазах. И еще Рей решила, что любой, кто считает, что он не самый желанный мужчина в мире, просто ничего не понимает в страсти. Страсть делает мужчину тем, кто он есть. И здесь ее было в избытке.

В какой-то момент они оба избавились от штанов, и Рей едва это заметила. Пока его губы исследовали ее тело и обнаруживали постепенно, что ее шея, уши и нижняя часть груди невероятно чувствительны, Рей казалось, что она теряет рассудок.

Ее снова окатила волна смущения, когда Бен провел пальцами по ее нижним губам. Раньше она почти не касалась собственного тела. Каждый ее день обычно заканчивался тем, что она уставала до невозможности и хотела просто уснуть. Иногда она пробовала изучать свое тело, и дотрагиваться до некоторых мест было приятно, но всякий раз она балансировала на краю чего-то, до чего добраться не могла при всем желании.

Когда это делал кто-то другой, все и ощущалось по-другому. Когда это делал он. Когда контроль был у другого человека, все ощущения от самых легких касаний и поглаживаний резко обострялись. Он сместился к низу ее живота и паху и начал играть с маленьким спрятанным внутри бугорком (тем самым, дотрагиваться до которого было приятно), и она содрогнулась всем телом и с невероятной силой вцепилась в него.

Она боялась сперва, что ухватилась слишком крепко, судя по вздоху, который вырвался у него, но, взглянув на его лицо, увидела на нем одобрение и поняла, что он, вероятно, вовсе не против.

Она все так же сидела сверху, когда приблизился к ее входу. Ее отчасти успокаивало то, что она руководила процессом. Она старалась не думать о том, как он уместится (широкими у него были не только плечи), и попыталась выразить взглядом свое доверие ему.

Доверие в этом — все, что она могла ему сейчас дать.

Когда она уселась на него верхом, было больно, и она почувствовала, как что-то внутри подается и рвется. Вдохнув поглубже, она сосредоточилась. Она привыкла к боли. И продолжила двигаться, пока не приняла его в себя целиком. Закрыв глаза, она дышала глубоко. Несмотря на боль, было что-то всепоглощающее и почти приносящее облегчение в том, чтобы соединиться с ним вот так.

Ее девственность теперь принадлежала ему, и ей приятно было знать, что здесь она в надежных руках.

Боль ослабевала, и удовольствие понемногу нарастало. Открыв глаза, она посмотрела на него сверху вниз. Ее лицо пылало, а у него к взмокшему лбу прилипла челка. Он выглядел сейчас так же, как тогда, когда она сопротивлялась ему на допросе, словно сражался за право контроля. Но в глазах не было злости.

Она медленно качнулась и ударилась о его бедра. Наверное, слишком слабо. Основы она все же знала, но волновалась, не покажется ли ему при этом чересчур неуклюжей и неопытной. Его дыхание сбилось, он начал ловить ртом воздух. Потом она начала ощущать легкое покалывание и позабыла о том, что нужно волноваться.

Долгое время они просто двигались так, и все, что она знала, — это чем больше она двигалась, тем менее заметной становилась боль и тем смелее она себя чувствовала. Иногда от напряжения у нее вырывались странные звуки, а Бен уже не сдерживал стоны.

Дикая и безрассудная часть Рей вдруг пожалела о том, что в руке установлен имплантат. Ей захотелось, чтобы после всего этого у нее осталась при себе частица Бена. Частица их обоих. Частица той нафантазированной жизни, которая могла бы у них быть, если бы их имена не значили так много. Пусть это стало бы концом для нее самой, она не пожелала бы более прекрасного конца.

Понимание, что этому не суждено случиться, заставляло ее двигаться быстрее, яростнее, агрессивнее. Снова всколыхнулась печаль, которую она загнала глубоко внутрь, и теперь от нее нужно было убежать, нужно было бежать как можно быстрее, вперед, к тому ощущению, что всегда от нее ускользало.

Руки Бена впились пальцами ей в бедра, его толчки стали жестче, движимые инстинктом. Он терял контроль над собой и уже даже не пытался подавлять издаваемые звуки. Это было неважно, Рей тоже перестала пытаться.

И словно переполнилась чаша, куда наливали все больше и больше, — и вот оно выплеснулось через край. И протекло через нее. Прямо в нее. Рей не знала, стонать ей, смеяться, плакать или молчать. Тем лучше было от ощущения, что Бен в ней близился к завершению. Она почувствовала, как он задрожал, испуская низкий стон.

Неожиданно опустошенная, она слезла с него, морщась от въедливого жжения внутри и ощущения нехватки чего-то, и легла рядом. Она заметила пятно крови у себя между ног. Почему-то видеть его было приятно.

Они лежали, просто переводя дыхание. Ни один не знал, что сказать, и не хотел портить момент. Секунду спустя они взглянули друг на друга и поняли, что в словах нет нужды.

Они были здесь, они были вместе, и они были живы. И этого было достаточно.

***

Уставшая Рей крепко уснула, и почти сразу после нее задремал и Бен.

Наверное, он проспал около часа, но, проснувшись, понял, что не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим уже много лет.

Столько всего случилось за эту ночь. Столько всего открылось, столько было сказано.

Быть рядом с Рей, быть с ней, быть ее первым… Он не знал, как объяснить все это, не сойдя при этом за сумасшедшего. 

Он не сразу заметил, что уже несколько минут как может видеть комнату без света свечей.

В окно камеры било солнце.

Наступил рассвет.


	13. Глава 13. Не уходи смиренно в сумрак вечной тьмы

Бен медленно облачался в свои одежды, слой за слоем. Он всегда уделял большое внимание тому, чтобы выглядеть максимально собранным. Окружающим казалось из-за этого, что он уверен в себе и все держит под контролем, в то время как на самом деле он много лет не знал покоя и едва не рассыпался на части. Этим утром он особенно аккуратно отнесся к своему одеянию.

Почти так же он собирался в бой.

Бен Соло начал исчезать под слоями ткани. Бена Соло не хотели видеть мертвым. Про него никто даже и не знал. На эшафот должен был взойти Кайло Рен, значит, им он и позволит себе стать.

Рей была вынуждена быстро покинуть его камеру, когда взошло солнце. Она вцепилась в него, и он испугался, не начнет ли она снова умолять его бежать, но со слезами на глазах она ушла, пообещав увидеться с ним еще раз до того, как это случится.

Стоя перед зеркалом, он надел перчатки — завершающий штрих — и оглядел себя с головы до ног. Он был готов.

За спиной у него открылась дверь камеры.

К нему пришли Дамерон, какой-то коренастый, с твердыми шарами мускулов на руках мужчина лет пятидесяти и генерал собственной персоной.

Боже, неужели она всегда была такой маленькой?

Повисло молчание, а затем Дамерон заговорил.

— Это Келан Ру. — Он указал на крепко сбитого мужчину. — Это он будет тем, кто… — Он замялся. От мысли о спланированной и организованной смерти повстанцам явно было не по себе. Бен почти начал испытывать к ним жалость. Почти.

Он кивнул и внимательно оглядел мужчину. Тот, кажется, чувствовал себя спокойнее всех. Это ободряло.

— Вы делали это раньше? — Бену нужно было знать, чего ожидать.

— Несколько раз. Никогда это не было публично, как сейчас, но… — Мужчина пожал плечами и вздохнул. — Я знаю, как делать это быстро и чисто.

— Как именно? Что вы собираетесь делать?

— Световым мечом. Посчитали, что это соответствует. — Келан не сводил глаз с мужчины перед собой. Легенда о Кайло Рене и внешность Бена без маски плохо связывались между собой в его голове. — Я приставлю рукоять меча к вашей спине там, где находится сердце. И нажму кнопку. Это произойдет за несколько секунд.

— Обезглавливания не будет?

— Нет. — Бен перевел взгляд вбок: его мать качала головой. — Нет. Не так. Я не могу… — Лея Органа выпрямила спину и посмотрела на тех, кто ее сопровождал. — Вы не могли бы оставить нас на минуту?

— Конечно. — Дамерон шагнул за дверь, Келан прошел за ним. Дверь закрылась.

Бен и Лея внимательно смотрели друг на друга.

— Когда ты успел вырасти таким высоким? — спросила Лея, оглядывая сына с ног до головы.

— У меня такой рост с тех пор, как мне стало шестнадцать.

— Ты всегда был высоким мальчиком для своих лет, но… — Она замолчала, взирая на него снизу вверх.

— Зачем ты хотела поговорить со мной?

— Я не могла оставить все так, как есть. Только не теперь, когда все так обернулось.

Бен кивнул:

— Вы с Люком оставили тот кристалл. Вы заставили Рей вспомнить.

Лея кивнула.

— Зачем? — прошипел Бен. — Вы думали, так будет лучше? Что она недостаточно настрадалась?

— Вся боль, что она испытывает сейчас, ничто в сравнении с тем, что было бы, узнай она это позже.

— Хочешь сказать, что вы волновались, как бы она не переметнулась к Сноуку и не попросила его учить ее?

— Перестань, — резко сказала Лея. — Не выставляй все так, будто я хотела причинить ей боль. И причинить боль тебе. Я хотела, чтобы она помнила за вас двоих. Можешь ли ты искренне сказать, что не рад тому, что теперь она это знает? Что вы были друзьями? Что в тебе была любовь?

— Ты достаточно долго скрывала это от нее. Могла бы хранить эту тайну сколь угодно долго и дальше.

— Нет, не могла. Жизнь устроена не так. Иначе я не стояла бы здесь сейчас.

Бен вздохнул:

— Прости.

Лея посмотрела на него. И — прямо в него, разыскивая что-то, а что — он толком не мог понять.

— Прости за то, что я сделал. За все. Особенно за Хана. За… отца. — Даже сейчас говорить это было странно. — Хотя бы за то, что его потеря сделала с тобой, прости меня.

Казалось, Лея сейчас пошатнется и упадет. Она шагнула к нему ближе.

Потом Бен просто стоял и не мог пошевелиться. Ни когда она подняла руки и обняла его, ни когда крепко прижала к себе. Ни когда опустила голову ему на грудь.

— И ты меня прости. За то, что сделала недостаточно, когда у меня был шанс.

Тогда Бен сдвинулся с места. Ссутулившись, он приобнял мать за плечи. Ее руки лежали у него на руках. Уткнувшись подбородком в ее плечо, он застыл.

Он терпеть не мог расставаться с кем-то, не уладив все до конца. Хотя бы раз, хотя бы с теми единственными двумя женщинами, которых он впустил в свою жизнь, ему хотелось расстаться так, как этого желал он сам.

Он обнял мать и позволил миру быть таким, какой он есть.

***

Рей стояла в тронном зале. Отсюда открывался один из лучших в городе видов на ступени дворца. Собралась большая толпа.

По и Финн пытались заговорить с ней, когда услышали, что она ходила к заключенному. Они хотели узнать, что там произошло. Почему охранники странно себя ведут и как будто сбиты с толку? Почему у нее красные глаза? О чем они говорили? Что они там делали? Вопросы, вопросы, всегда вопросы. Она ничего не отвечала, только качала головой и продолжала смотреть в окно.

Наступил день. Двери в зал открылись, и внутрь зашли Лея Органа с сыном. Их сопровождали солдаты Сопротивления, идя чуть поодаль.

Рей смотрела на генерала. Она всегда уважала эту женщину. Ночью ей хотелось ударить ее по лицу за все то, что та могла бы предотвратить, но не предотвратила. Сейчас она заметила, что между матерью и сыном что-то изменилось. Появилось не облегчение, о нет, — но что-то, похожее на перемирие. Словно оба очень устали и держались друг за друга, чтобы сберечь силы.

А Рей сейчас нужно было собрать все свои силы.

У нее был план. Он не мог спасти его, но мог дать ей причину, чтобы бороться.

Он мог подарить ему наследие.

— Даю вам десять минут. Мы будем снаружи. — Лея кивнула Рей, приветственно и почти что понимающе в ответ на ее боль. У Леи в груди билось то же самое чувство.

Двери в зал закрыли. Бен поднял взгляд на Рей.

Нельзя было терять ни секунды.

Рей закатала рукав, обнажая предплечье. На нем была туго наложенная повязка.

Бен посмотрел на нее с недоумением, а затем с внезапным пониманием.

— Рей…

— Ты сказал мне идти вперед. Именно это я и собираюсь делать. Но я не могу идти одна, мне нужен кто-то, кто будет рядом со мной. И если это не можешь быть ты…

Бен покачал головой:

— У тебя есть предназначение…

— И я исполню его. Я убью Сноука, я принесу равновесие. Я сделаю все, что ты просил. И в обмен попрошу об этом.

— Я не могу. Если кто-нибудь узнает…

— Тогда я им скажу. Я скажу, что ты любил меня и что в тебе было добро. Вот что я им скажу.

Бен посмотрел ей прямо в глаза, и она мысленно передала ему все — всю свою любовь, все свои надежды. Все мечты.

_Пожалуйста. Прошу тебя, дай мне это._

Она получила ответ, когда Бен притянул к себе ее лицо и впился в губы яростным поцелуем.

_Мне нужно кое-что взамен. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделала кое-что._

Он передал ей то, чего он хотел.

Рей дернулась отпрянуть, но Бен крепко держал ее.

_Пожалуйста. Если ты любишь меня, если хочешь пощадить меня, сделай то, о чем я прошу. Мое последнее желание._

— Я не могу. Не могу, — выдохнула Рей.

— Пожалуйста. Ради меня. Ради них.

Рей не соглашалась на такое. Она просто не могла. Это уничтожит ее.

Но не будет ли ей так же больно в ином случае? Если она вынуждена будет смотреть…

_Ты поможешь мне?_

Рей поглядела на него, в эти темные глаза. Глаза Бена.

Долгую секунду она не говорила ничего. И потом прошептала:

— Всем, чем смогу.

Бен коснулся губами ее лба. Она почувствовала, как через него заструилось облегчение.

Взяв его руку, она положила ее себе на живот. С тех пор, как они были вместе, прошло около шести часов. У них еще было время.

Она ощутила, как потрескивает Сила вокруг нее. Его могущество по-прежнему изумляло. Энергия их объединенных разумов затопила ее как волна. Он был сразу везде. Ей хотелось насладиться этим моментом и запомнить его.

С большой вероятностью это могло не сработать, но…

Бен коротко втянул воздух и распахнул глаза.

Она тоже это почувствовала.

Вот оно. Слабое, еле заметное — но здесь.

Она подняла голову и они широко раскрытыми глазами посмотрели друг на друга, а затем на ее живот.

Они сделали это.

Через них обоих наследие Скайуокеров обретет жизнь.

Бен не сводил с нее взгляда и снова мысленно передал то, что он от нее хотел.

Рей закрыла глаза, и по щекам потекли слезы.

— Я люблю тебя. — Сейчас она говорила это впервые.

Бен улыбнулся:

— Я знаю.

***

Лея старалась дышать ровно и сохранять спокойствие, ожидая, когда Рей и Бен выйдут.

Как ей пережить это? Как она сможет смотреть, как он умирает?

Она была генералом. Это было ее обязанностью.

Никогда она не испытывала к своим обязанностям больше ненависти, чем сейчас.

Солдат сообщил ей, что прошло пять минут из десяти, и в этот момент она почувствовала это. Отпечаток в Силе того, с кем она была так созвучна, вспыхнул.

Вспыхнул ярким теплом, и оно заструилось через нее. Радость. Гордость. Счастье.

Она посмотрела на дверь. Она никогда… Бен никогда не испытывал эти эмоции с такой силой.

Лея закрыла глаза и окунулась в тепло. Две минуты. Это продолжалось две чудесные минуты.

А потом острый осколок льда пронзил ее изнутри.

Лея пошатнулась и чуть не упала, Дамерон ее подхватил.

— Генерал!

Лея вскочила на ноги:

— Дверь! Откройте дверь!

Солдаты вбили код, и дверь открылась.

Голубой световой меч еще горел, и его свечение заливало весь зал. И ярче всего — грудь ее сына.

Бен еще стоял на ногах, но силы уже покидали его. Рей стояла перед ним, сжимая рукоять меча. Руки Бена тоже крепко сжимали ее, поверх ее рук, словно помогали удерживать на месте. На лице Рей была отчетливо написано горе.

Лея услышала, как он произнес, глядя в глаза Рей:

— Спасибо.


	14. Эпилог. Четырнадцать лет спустя

Во дворце всегда было много мест, где хорошо играть. Большая часть комнат стояли давно заброшенными, все в них покрылось толстым слоем пыли. А интереснее всего было исследовать такие места, куда залезешь только будучи определенного роста и размера.

Члены Сопротивления в основном не обращали никакого внимания на бегающих по коридорам двоих детей, которые пытались понять, насколько далеко можно проскользить по натертому полу так, чтобы не упасть. Даже самым ворчливым старикам трудно было на них сердиться. У близнецов сверкали в глазах какие-то искорки, от которых и самый суровый канцлер смягчался и только качал головой.

Но насчет одной комнаты близнецы так и не пришли к согласию, и это был тронный зал.

Мальчик, Хан, вообще не хотел туда заходить. Девочка, Анни, то и дело возвращалась к двери, желая попасть внутрь.

— Зачем тебе туда? — спросил брат сестру однажды вечером. Это старый спор между ними часто возобновлялся. — Мы и так знаем, что там произошло.

— Я знаю, — огрызнулась Анни на брата, поворачиваясь на кровати так, чтобы смотреть на него. — Конечно, я знаю! Но меня тянет туда. Может… он все еще там.

— Его там нет! Ты же понимаешь, что его там нет. Я не чувствую там ничего, да и не пришел бы он к тебе сейчас просто так.

Анни покачала головой. Иногда Хан бывал очень чувствителен, и как бы ее ни злило то, что он спорил с ней, она не хотела его обижать. 

— Он не стал бы показываться одному и при этом не показываться другому.

— Сначала он пришел бы к маме. И вот еще: что, если мы туда зайдем, а она об этом узнает? Это единственное место во дворце, куда нам запретили заходить при любых обстоятельствах.

— Ты говоришь так, будто я собираюсь кому-то навредить! — воскликнула Анни. У нее защипало в глазах. — Я просто хочу его получше узнать. Он ведь был наш отец!

На лице ее брата жалость смешалась с пониманием. Анни отвернулась от него. Ей не нужна была жалость.

Она услышала, как он слез со своей кровати и подсел к ней.

— Прости. Я понимаю тебя, правда понимаю. — Хан неловко погладил ее по плечу.

— Я просто хочу его узнать. Его самого, не эти истории… Он не мог быть настолько плохим. Мама бы никогда… если бы он был такой. — Анни зашмыгала носом и поспешно вытерла его рукой. Она ненавидела плакать. От этого она чувствовала себя слабой.

У Хана возникло искушение указать ей, что как минимум в чем-то он был плох и поэтому теперь вместо него здесь были они. И поэтому их маме пришлось убить его, чтобы спасти от публичной казни. Но какой бы храброй ни стремилась казаться его сестра, были вещи, услышав которые она не могла удержаться от слез. А если довести Анни до слез, она превратит твою жизнь в ад. И он просто продолжал гладить ее, пока та не успокоилась.

***

После этого в их отношениях все было относительно спокойно.

Из них двоих Анни всегда была более уверенной в себе. Может, потому, что она была старше на две минуты. Хан проявлял большую сдержанность, был более вдумчивым и менее склонным искать неприятностей на свою голову.

Они были ужасно похожи друг на друга. У обоих темные, почти черные волосы и на лице немного веснушек. У обоих карие глаза, оба довольно высокие для своих лет. Против общепринятых обычаев, Анни коротко стригла волосы, они едва доставали до плеч. У Хана волосы были длинными, но скорее из-за его нежелания что-либо делать с ними. Оба они унаследовали склонность своей матери к исследованию всего вокруг, и бессчетное число раз их находили на дворцовой крыше. На вопрос, что им там понадобилось, ответ всегда был: «Никогда не знаешь, что там можно найти».

У них были разные способности. Анни необычайно искусно владела мечом, а Хану необычайно хорошо давалась медитация. Он без особых усилий поднимал Силой очень крупные предметы. Им подходили их роли.

Хан был мыслителем. Анни была бойцом.

Не то чтобы Хан не проявлял интереса к своему отцу. Разумеется, проявлял, он же не бесчувственный чурбан. Но он с осторожностью относился к тому, чтобы защищать того, кого знал только по прочитанному в книгах. Во всех о нем писали не слишком лестные вещи.

Хан и Анни слышали истории о Кайло Рене.

Но у их отца было и другое имя, которое их мать шептала иногда, когда думала, что она одна.

Бен.

Ни он, ни Анни не знали, каким был Бен.

Их мать, Рей, была еще молода и много путешествовала вместе с храмом джедаев. Она стремилась восстановить орден и победить Сноука. Наверное, это было единственной целью ее жизни. Но она возвращалась на базу при любой выпавшей возможности и всегда крепко обнимала их обоих по приезде. Даже когда они выросли, им исполнилось двенадцать и они стали выворачиваться из объятий, стесняясь их.

Обычно они проводили время со своим наставником, их двоюродным дедушкой, мастером Скайуокером. По природе своей он был человеком замкнутым, но все же по-своему любил близнецов.

Первое, чему он их обучил, это искусству терпения.

По-видимому, именно этот урок ему и нужно было преподать им в первую очередь. 

Их бабушка, Лея Органа, старалась видеться с ними хотя бы раз в день. Она была генералом и часто бывала занята, работая с пилотами Сопротивления, но они не беспокоились из-за этого. Анни завораживали воздушные суда, а Хан обычно сидел в зале управления и с земли наблюдал за тем, как все работает. Наверное, Хан больше всего времени проводил со своей бабушкой-командиром. Они оба любили иногда просто посидеть вместе, не разговаривая, глядя в небо или на огни панелей управления.

Бабушка однажды сказала, что некая шутка мироздания заключается в том, что самого серьезного члена их семьи назвали в честь самого несерьезного. Хан не совсем понял суть, но веселый рев Чубакки подсказал ему, что это шутка из прежней жизни.

Анни нравилось копаться в двигателях и учиться чинить все сломанное. Рей обучила ее многому из того, что знала сама. Анни очень нравились истребители, и она переставала болтать, только когда приближался По Дамерон. Даже сейчас, когда ему было за сорок, он оставался сокрушительно красивым мужчиной, и даже Анни опускала глаза и краснела, стоило ему только посмотреть на нее.

Рей бормотала что-то вроде «Если б он только знал…» и тихонько и грустно смеялась.

Близнецов все время окружали разные люди, но самое главное — они были вместе. Они вздорили между собой, порой ругались, но объединялись, чтобы получить то, что было нужно им обоим. В свои четырнадцать лет они ни разу в жизни не испытывали одиночества.

Рей считала, что ее работа выполнена хорошо.

***

Конечно, некоторые проблемы не могли оставаться погребенными навечно.

Анни всегда задерживалась на какое-то время перед дверьми в тронный зал и только после этого уходила. Она делала это больше из чувства преданности, чем из-за трепета.

Они с Ханом часто играли на улицах города вместе с другими детьми. Им важно играть с детьми их возраста, говорила мать, иной раз выгоняя их за дверь.

Они болтали с друзьями, и Анни вдруг случайно подслушала разговор двух мужчин.

— Я стоял там в тот день. Ступени хорошо было видно.

— Ну и что толку! Из дворца он так и не вышел!

Анни выпрямила спину, и даже Хан чуть повернул голову, чтобы слышать, что скажут дальше.

— Вроде та девка, Кеноби, убила его. Проткнула насквозь. Влюбилась в него, конечно.

— Ха! — фыркнул один из мужчин. — И детишками его залетела. Этому трусу бы выйти к нам, наружу, не прятаться за юбками мамки.

Неожиданным толчком обоих смеющихся мужчин сшибло с ног. Как и всех остальных в радиусе двадцати футов от Анни.

Хан застонал и сел на земле. Прохожие разбегались, упавшие пытались подняться. Никто не пострадал, но все были потрясены.

Анни одна осталась стоять, белая, как полотно.

Прежде чем Хан смог ее остановить, она сорвалась с места и побежала ко дворцу.

Пробираясь к нему секретными проходами, Анни пыталась убежать от того, что только что сделала. Она не хотела, чтобы это случилось. Она просто хотела, чтобы они прекратили. Прекратили говорить о том, чего совсем не понимают.

Неожиданно ее напугала собственная вспыльчивость.

Она бежала, не думая о направлении, и пришла в себя перед тронным залом. Стиснув зубы, она положила руку на дверь.

Ей нужно было всего лишь призвать Силу и отпереть ее. И тогда она, может быть, узнает его чуточку лучше. Если он все еще там. Хоть какая-то его тень.

Перед глазами у нее встало лицо матери. Она так мало требовала от них. И только это запрещала.

Хан пришел бы в ярость.

_Каков твой следующий шаг, девочка?_

Анни отдернула руку и рывком обернулась. Позади никого не было.

_Твои силы больше, чем у них. Ты должна знать, как пользоваться ими. Твой отец знал. Ты можешь стать такой, как он._

Анни начала задыхаться. Это был он.

Сноук.

— Анни?

Повернувшись навстречу голосу, она увидела брата, бегущего к ней. Он бросил на сестру быстрый взгляд и вцепился в нее обеими руками.

Он не справится с этим в одиночку.

***

Увидев, что ее дочь плачет, Рей была потрясена. Анни твердо решила для себя никогда не плакать. Обнимая ее и прижимая к себе, Рей мягко и негромко спросила, что случилось.

От ее рассказа она похолодела.

— Прости, прости меня, — всхлипывала Анни. — Я не хотела так делать. И я не знаю, как он залез ко мне в голову. Я не хочу переходить на Темную сторону. Я не хочу быть чудовищем.

Рей тихо успокаивала ее, гладя по голове.

— Ты не чудовище. Ты решила не заходить в тот зал, хотя тебе и очень хотелось. И когда Сноук заговорил с тобой, ты знала, что слушать его — неправильно. Во всех нас есть тьма. Во всех. Даже во мне.

Хан сел рядом с матерью и сестрой.

— А зачем ты так хотела туда попасть? — спросила Рей.

Анни шмыгнула носом:

— Я просто хотела узнать о нем. О нем настоящем.

Рей прикрыла глаза. Она вела себя глупо. Неужели Скайуокеры всегда будут возвращаться к одному и тому же?

— Значит, это моя вина. Вам обоим нужно знать о нем. — Обняв сына одной рукой, она посмотрела на обоих детей. — Завтра мы с вами отправимся в одно место.

***

На следующий день они взяли «Тысячелетний Сокол»; в кресла пилотов сели Рей и Чубакка. Анни и Хан после вчерашних событий вели себя очень тихо, их охватило предчувствие чего-то важного. Они никуда не летали с матерью уже несколько лет.

Остров, на который они опустились, был зеленым и выглядел необитаемым. На нем стоял старый храм, давно заброшенный. Но Рей не повела их туда.

Она повела их в лес.

Лес был огромным и простирался далеко вокруг них. В нос сразу ударил запах зелени. Между деревьев бежал ручей, и слышно было негромкое приятное журчание воды.

Рей шла вперед, а дети следовали за ней, и некоторое время спустя они подошли к одному дереву, которое чем-то выделялось из остальных. Рядом с ним лучи солнца не проникали сквозь листву.

Анни и Хан замерли, когда их коснулось какое-то чувство. В нем было… тепло. Забота. Почти что гордость.

— Здесь мы с вашим отцом когда-то играли, когда были детьми. Здесь я впервые встретила его. Тогда его звали Бен Соло. Он был одиноким мальчиком. Несчастным. Но здесь… со мной, — она положила руку на ствол дерева, — здесь он был счастлив.

Анни огляделась вокруг. Хан смотрел только на мать.

— Ваш отец не был идеальным. Он принимал решения — и решения неверные. Но в нем была любовь. И он любил вас обоих. Он знал вас совсем недолго, но это были самые счастливые минуты его жизни.

Рей посмотрела на своих близнецов. На его близнецов. Они так во многом были на него похожи.

— Я привезла его сюда. После того, как… — Она опустила взгляд в землю, и было видно, что ей очень больно. — Я привезла его сюда, чтобы здесь он мог покоиться с миром. Я была здесь всего два раза — когда вам было всего несколько дней и сейчас. 

Рей глядела на них обоих, своих детей. Свою семью.

— В вас обоих есть и свет, и тьма. То, что вы решите делать с этой силой, и определит вас. Даже в самые худшие моменты в нем был свет.

***

Рей села на землю у ручья и дала детям возможность изучить лес. Это не могло исправить все сразу, но могло послужить началом. В свое время она расскажет им больше: о том, чему он научил ее, о том, как мягок он был с ней, и о том, как он спас ее.

Она подняла взгляд.

На другом берегу ручья показался силуэт. Полупрозрачный, окутанный слабым сиянием, одетый в коричневое с бежевым. Он не носил такого с тех пор, как ему было четырнадцать. Из-за одежды он казался таким молодым. И еще моложе его делала широкая улыбка на лице.

Ей пришлось подавить желание броситься ему навстречу. Сейчас он пришел сюда не ради нее. Он пришел ради них.

И лес снова наполнили звуки смеха безмятежно играющих детей.


End file.
